Whirlwind
by ViZu SHaXo
Summary: ff SeKai. satu persatu mrk menghilang bagai tertiup angin yg sngt kuat. meninggalkanku d sini bersama bayangan yg masih melekat dan rasa sakit yg menyesakkan. andai aku bisa memutar balikkan waktu, aku bersumpah tak akan membiarkan semua ini terjadi. aku tak akan membiarkan angin itu memporakporandakan semuanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Whirl wind**

Chapter : 1

"Saengil chukha hamnida. Saengil chukha hamnida. Saranghaneun Oh Sehun. Saengil chukha hamnida." Aku menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun itu untuk diriku sendiri. Lalu menutup mataku perlahan dan mulai mengucapkan sebaris doa, sebelum aku meniup lilin berbentuk angka 21 diatas kue tart dihadapanku.

###

"Ya…Oh Sehun ! apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Bentak seorang namja tinggi bernama Wu Yifan tapi lebih akrab dipanggil kris.

"Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan?" sehun membalikkan pertanyaan itu dengan nada dingin dan ekspresi datar. Ia bahkan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Kau…..!" kris sudah sangat marah melihat reaksi dingin dari Sehun. Ia bahkan sudah mengepalkan tangannya untuk menonjok wajah Sehun yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi tak berdosanya itu.

"Sudahlah Hyung." Cegah namja berwajah angel disebelah kris. Namja itu menahan tangan kris agar kris tak melakukan tindakan kekerasan disekolah. Bagaimanapun kris adalah mantan ketua OSIS.

"Orang satu ini sudah sangat keterlaluan Suho-ya. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya." Kata Kris.

"kemarahanmu tidak akan membuatnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang baik Hyung." Kata namja yang diketahui bernama Suho itu.

Kris menarik napas panjang. Mencoba mengontrol emosinya dan kembali menampilkan sikap coolnya.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu lolos jika aku mendengar kau membuat Tao menangis lagi." Kata kris mengancam. Sambil memperlihatkan tatapan membunuh pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum acuh pertanda ia sedang meremehkan kris. Melihat itu Suho buru-buru menarik lengan kris dan mengajaknya pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Ia tahu jika ia membiarkan kris terlalu lama bersama Sehun pasti emosi kris akan meledak lagi.

Kris bukan tipe orang yang gampang emosi. Ia terkenal sebagai remaja cool, tampan dan tak banyak bicara. Itu yang membuatnya populer dan diidolakan banyak yeoja di sekolahnya. Ia juga mempunyai sifat bijaksana yang membuatnya berhasil menjadi ketua OSIS tahun lalu. Tahun lalu, karena sekarang Kris sudah kelas 3 dan posisi ketua OSIS sudah lengser. Jabatan ketua OSIS kini menjadi milik Sehun. Oh Sehun yang terkenal dengan sikap angkuh dan sombongnya. Bahkan menurut Kris, Sehun adalah orang yang tak memiliki hati. Kris tak habis pikir dengan semua itu. Bagaimana mungkin orang berkepribadian seperti itu bisa menggantikan posisinya. Jika tidak ingat Sehun adalah adik Luhan, pasti Kris sudah menghajar Sehun sejak kemarin-kemarin. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan adalah sahabatnya. Ia tak mungkin tega melukai adik dari sahabatnya sendiri. Apalagi Kris mengetahui bahwa Luhan sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

###

"Mereka mengambil sudut pandang berdasarkan apa yang mereka lihat. Bukan dari apa yang mereka ketahui." Sehun bergumam dalam hati saat mendengar teman-teman kakaknya sedang menggunjingkannya di kantin yang mulai sepi. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, jadi wajar saja jika kantin itu sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih terlihat bergosip.

Bergosip. Setidaknya itulah menurut Sehun. Apalagi namanya jika bukan bergosip, jika sekarang segerombolan siswa itu sedang membicarakan Sehun.

"Bagaimana Hyung? Apa tadi kau menendang mukanya? Seperti ini?" Tanya Namja berwajah imut itu sambil mengangkat kakinya tinggi. Memperagakan tendangan setinggi leher.

"Sehun itu tinggi Baekkie. Kau kurang tinggi mengangkat kakimu." Kritik Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

"Yeollie. Bilang saja kalau kau mau mengataiku pendek ." kata Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Tanda ia kesal.

"Kau memang pendek Baekkie. Tapi kau sangat imut, kau tahu? Itu membuatku sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Rayu Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan senyum pepsodentnya.

"Ya…..! kenapa kalian jadi rebut sendiri ?! bentak Namja yang kerap dipanggil Xiumin. Chaenyol langsung menatap Chen dengan tatapan yang seolah berarti "tutup mulutmu".

"Ya! kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Aku kan hanya menebak." Kata Chen sambil memainkan sedotan plastik ditangannya.

Seketika Namja-namja itu terdiam. Semuanya sedang menunggu jawaban dari Kris.

"Si brengsek itu sudah membuat Tao'ku menangis." Kata Kris akhirnya.

"Tao'ku?" Tanya Baek Yeol bersamaan.

Mereka terfokus pada kata "Tao'ku" tanpa mempedulikan barisan kata yang lain. Bahkan mereka tak sadar bahwa Kris sudah menyebut Sehun sebagai "Si brengsek". Xiumin menyenggol rusuk Chanyeol dengan sikunya, menyuruh si mulut besar itu untuk diam. "Lanjutkan". Katanya kemudian. Maksudnya menyuruh Kris untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Kris mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Tao menyukai Sehun. Tao memendam perasaan pada Sehun sejak saat pertama mereka MOS, satu tahun yang lalu. Pada saat bersamaan, Kris yang saat itu sudah kelas XI juga menaruh perasaan pada Tao. Jadi, Kris menyukai Tao dan Tao justru menyukai Sehun.

Saat itu Kris membiarkan Tao menaruh perhatian pada Sehun karena Sehun adalah adik Luhan. Kris pikir Sehun pasti memiliki sifat yang tak jauh beda dengan Luhan. Luhan itu tipe penyayang dan setia. Tapi pada kenyataannya Sehun justru memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan Luhan. Itu membuat Kris kecewa.

Selama setahun ini Kris hanya membiarkan semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Tao berusaha memberikan perhatian pada Sehun dengan kepolosannya. Sebuah perhatian yang tulus dan tak terkesan mengharap balasan. Kris hanya mengawasi dari jauh. Jika terkadang sikap Sehun hampir menyakiti perasaan Tao, Kris langsung tanggap dan tak membiarkan Sehun melakukan itu. Kris mempunyai cara sendiri untuk menghibur Tao dan mendekatinya perlahan-lahan.

Tetapi pagi ini Sehun sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tao hanya berniat memberikan kue ulang tahun dan mengucapkan selamat pada Sehun. Karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunSehun yang ke-18. Tapi tanggapan Sehun sangat kasar. Ia melempar kue pemberian Tao ketempat sampah tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Ia melakukan itu tepat didepan Tao dan teman-teman yang lain. Lalu ia melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Tao sedikitpun.

"Apa benar Sehun melakukan itu Hyung?" Tanya Chen antusias.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri." Jawab Kris.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil berusaha meraih es teh milik Chen, berniat meminumnya.

"Aku langsung mengejar Sehun dan hampir menghajarnya. Tapi Suho mengikutiku dan mencegahku." Jawab Kris.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah adik Luhan, sahabat kita. Kau tak bisa melakukan kekerasan padanya. Benar tindakan Suho Hyung kalau ia mencegahmu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Tumben kau waras Yeollie." Saut Baekhyun.

"Chagi. Sebenarnya aku itu pintar."

Baekhyun memperagakan sikap muntah untuk menanggapi kalimat Chaenyol barusan.

"Luhan? Sehun? Kenapa sifat mereka begitu berbeda?" gumam Baekhyun sambil meminum es teh yang kini sudah ditangannya.

"Mungkin karena…..ya! Byun Baekhyun! Bukankah teh itu milikku?!" Chen memotong kalimatnya sendiri dan justru bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Oh? Iya Chenie. Gomawa." Kata Baekhyun sambil nyengir tak berdosa. Ia buru-buru mengembalikan gelas yang sudah kosong itu pada Chen.

"Jjinja." Chen hampir menggetok kepala Baekhyun saat Suho datang membawa 6 kaleng soft drink. Suho memeluk kaleng-kaleng itu agar bisa membawanya sekaligus.

Chanyeol segera menyambar 1 kaleng dari tangan Suho.

"Kau membelikan ini untuk kami kan Hyung?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya aku sanggup meminum semua ini sendirian?"

"Hyung kita ini memang sangat baik." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Suho dan mengambil 2 kaleng.

"Ini Chennie. Sebagai ganti teh yang kuminum tadi."

"Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu Baekkie." Chanyeol mulai cemburu.

Suho memberikan 1 kaleng untuk Xiumin dna 1 kaleng untuk Kris dan membuka kaleng miliknya sendiri. Lalu Xiumin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai membanding-bandingkan antara Luhan dan Sehun. Yang lainnya ikut menambah-nambahi dan terlihat sangat antusias. Kris hanya mengamati mereka dengan sikat coolnya sambil meminum soft drink pemberian Suho.

"Kecilkan suara kalian. Nanti kalau Luhan Hyung mendengarnya pasti ia akan marah." Tegur Suho pada Baekyeol yang bersuara keras itu.

Sehun mendengarkan dari balik dinding kantin sedari tadi tanpa mereka sadari. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia merapikan jas seragamnya lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sehun dengan wajah dinginnya masuk kedalam kantin dan membeli minuman kaleng tanpa mempedulikan mahluk-mahluk yang tadi menggunjingkannya. Sehun hanya melirik sekilas saat namja-namja itu saling senggol karena mereka ketahuan sedang bergosip.

Kris membalas lirikan singkat dari Sehun dengan tatapan mata elangnya. Sehun tetap dingin dan tak peduli. Ia segera pergi dari kantin itu setelah membayar minumannya. Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan gunjingan seperti itu. Itu bukan hal baru untuknya. Hatinya sudah beku untuk sekedar sakit hati. Telinganya sudah tuli untuk mendengar kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan semacam itu. Jika ia terkadang sedikit menguping, itu hanya karena ia penasaran dengan info yang terselip dibalik gunjingan itu.

Kali ini Sehun tahu bahwa ternyata Kris menyukai Tao. Namja bermata panda yang selalu memberikan perhatian khusus padanya. Dan tadi pagi membuatnya marah karena memberikan kue ulang tahun. Sehun marah bukan karena kue ulang tahunnya, tapi karena Tao adalah orang yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat padanya. Padahal orang tuanya sendiri saja lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Sehun meraba saku celananya, saat ia merasa bahwa ponselnya bergetar. Ada 1 pesan.

_**From : Rival**_

_Hyung pulang duluan. Kunci mobilnya ada pada lokermu. Tadi Hyung pulang bersama namja chinguku. Maaf membiarkanmu pulang sendirian._

'Namja Chingu? Kenapa aku harus perduli?" respon Sehun sinis. Ia segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya tanpa mempedulikan pesan dari Luhan. Ia segera mengambil kunci mobil itu dilokernya. Dan memutuskan untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Ia yakin takkan ada yang mencarinya walau ia pulang larut malam. Tak ada yang peduli dengannya selama ini. Setidaknya, itulah menurut Sehun.

###

Malam ini begitu dingin hingga membuat orang malas untuk beraktivitas diluar rumah. Sebagian orang mungkin akan lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik selimut dan bermimpi indah. Tapi tidak dengan namja panda itu. Ia lebih memilih membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar dan membiarkan angin malam masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan semena-mena.

Kamar bernuansa panda itu kini dipenuhi dengan hawa dingin. Membuat seorang namja yang lain menggigil kedinginan.

"Tao-ya. Tidakkah sebaiknya kau tutup saja jendela itu? Memangnya kau tidak kedinginan, dari tadi duduk dijendela yang terbuka itu? Aku saja sudah kedinginan dari tadi." Kata D.O sambil meringkuk di kasur panda milik Tao.

Tao tetap tak bergembing , seolah tak mendengar teguran sahabatnya. "Ayolah. Aku bisa mati beku didalam kamarmu ini." Kata D.O lagi. Berharap Tao akan mendengarnya, tapi Tao tetap tak beranjak dari posisinya.

Lama-lama D.O merasa gemas melihat tingkah Tao yang seperti itu. Ia turun dari kasur dan menghampiri Tao. Ia meraih tangan Tao dan menariknya secara tak sabar. Membuat Tao tersentak dan hampir terjatuh karena tarikan dari D.O yang tiba-tiba. D.O segera menutup jendela itu rapat-rapat setelah berhasil menjauhkan Tao dari sana.

D.O menghujam Tao dengan tatapan mautnya. "Dengarkan aku! Tak ada gunanya kau bersikap seperti itu untuk seseorang yang bahkan tak melihatmu. Si cadel sombong itu tetap tak akan melihatmu walau kau mati dihadapannya sekalipun. Lupakan semua rasamu pada Sehun. Lupakan semuanya. Kau itu terlalu berharga untuk orang seperti dia. Kau …" kalimat panjang D.O berhenti karena ia melihat Tao yang hampir menangis.

"Hyung…." Tao merengek, maksudnya meminta agar D.O tak melanjutkan omelannya. Tao sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mendengar omelan dari D.O. ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

D.O segera memeluk Tao sebelum tangisan Tao meledak. Ia takkan tega melihat Tao menangis seperti itu. D.O tahu bahwa Tao memang sering menangis, tapi ia tak pernah melihat Tao menangis hanya untuk seorang namja. Ini pertama kalinya Tao jatuh cinta dan menagis karenanya.

D.O menepuk-nepuk punggung Tao pelan untuk menenangkannya. Ia tak mau banyak bicara lagi karena itu hanya akan tambah membuat Tao menangis lebih kencang.

"Aku benci jatuh cinta Hyung." Kata Tao pelan.

'Kau tak perlu membencinya jika kau mencintai orang yang tepat."

###

Malam itu begitu dingin hingga rasanya bisa meremukkan tulang. Tapi Sehun masih bertahan disana sambil memandang air danau yang tenang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada Ferrari merahnya sambil sekali-sekali merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa dunia kejam sekali padaku?" Sehun menenggak lagi soju ditangannya. Ia menenggaknya langsung dari botolnya.

Lalu ponselnya bordering. Terpampang kata "Eomma" dilayar yang berkedip-kedip itu.

"Yeobosaeyo eomma."

"Sehun-a. eodiseo? Kenapa kau belum pulang? Hyungmu mengirim pesan berkali-kali kenapa tak kau balas? Pulanglah. Palli." Kata eommanya diseberang sana.

"Appa. Apakah appa dirumah?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara serak.

"Ani. Pulanglah. Dirumah hanya ada Eomma dan Hyungmu.

"Halmoni dan haraboji juga tidak?"

"Tidak. Mereka sedang berkunjung kerumah sepupumu. Jadi tenanglah, kau bisa pulang dengan tenang. Eomma sudah memasak untukmu. Pulanglah."

"Ye. Aku akan sampai rumah 20 menit lagi."

Sehun memarkir Ferrari merahnya disebelah mobil milik eommanya. Ia masuk kedalam rumah megah yang tampak dingin. Rumah yang selama 19 tahun ini ia tinggali. Tak ada kehangatan keluarga dirumah ini. Atau mungkin itu hanya berlaku untuk Sehun. Karena buktinya anggota keluarga yang lain selalu mendapat sambutan hangat dirumah ini. Hanya dia yang diperlakukan berbeda.

Saat Sehun memasuki kamarnya, ia merasa ada yang tak beres. Tak biasanya kamarnya dibiarkan gelap. Eommanya selalu menyalakan lampu kamar Sehun walau sang pemilik belum pulang. Sehun meraba dinding disebelah pintu kamarnya, mencari tombol lampu. Dan klik, kamar yang sangat luas itu kini terang benderang. Sehun terpukau ditempatnya berdiri.

"Saengil chukhu hamnida. Saengil chukha hamnida. Saranghaneun uri Sehun. Saengil chukha hamnida." Eommanya dan Luhan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun itu ditengah ruang kamar Sehun. Eommanya membawa kue tart yang ia yakini itu buatan eommanya sendiri.

Ruang kamar Sehun sudah disulap jadi sangat meriah dengan segala atribut khas ulang tahun. Ada meja rendah ditengah ruangan dengan berbagai makanan diatasnya. Semua makanan itu kesukaan Sehun. Ada bubble tea juga disudut meja.

Eommanya menghampiri sambil mencium pipi Sehun.

"Selamat…." Kalimat eommanya terpotong. Lalu ia mulai menelisik penampilan putra keduanya itu.

"Ya! Apa tadi kau minum…? Aigoo Sehun-a. Bahkan usiamu baru 18. Kau baru boleh minum saat usiamu 20 tahun."

Sehun cemberut mendengar omelan eommanya.

"Sudahlah eomma. Ini kan ulang tahunnya. Kenapa kita tidak makan saja. Aku yakin dongsaengku ini sudah lapar." Kata Luhan sambil menghampiri Sehun dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Lihatlah eomma. Bahkan Sehunnie lebih tinggi dariku. Padahal aku lebih tua darinya." Goda Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum singkat. "Mungkin karena ayah kita berbeda." Lalu ia berjalan melewati Luhan dan menghampiri meja yang penuh makanan itu. Sementara Luhan mengatur nafasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Eommanya hanya melihat dua putranya itu dengan hati yang hancur. Ia sudah sering melihat ini, tapi rasanya tetap saja menyakitkan.

"Eomma ayo kesini. Ayo nyalakan lilinnya agar aku bisa segera make a wish dan meniupnya. Sebentar lagi tengah malam dan hari ulang tahunku akan terlewat. Aku tidak mau merayakan ulang tahun pada tanggal 13 April sementara hari lahirku adalah 12 April."

Eommanya tertawa mendengar celotehan Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Walau bagaimanapun Sehun memperlakukan Luhan. Luhan akan tetap menyayangi adiknya itu. Luhan akan terus berusaha hingga Sehun mau menganggapnya "kakak". Seperti Luhan selalu menganggapnya "adik".

###


	2. whirlwind Chapter 2

**hello chingu, udah pada nungguin?**

**mian y lama, coz aq kemaren2 gk bisa buka nih ffn :(**

**oh ya. ff ini udah pernah aq post di fb**

**happy reading...**

**WhirlWind **

_Chapter : 2_

Sehun hampir berlari menuruni tangga karena ia sangat semangat. Ia senang membayangkan hanya akan ada 3 orang dimeja makan. Eommanya, Luhan dan dirinya sendiri. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan sarapan sambil bercanda dengan eommanya. Sehun juga sudah merencanakan akan sedikit berdamai dengan Luhan. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan sangat baik padanya selama ini.

Kaki Sehun berhenti di anak tangga paling bawah ruang keluarga. Telinganya mendengar suara tawa dan canda yang sungguh tak ingin ia dengar saat ini. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah menuju ruang makan dimana sumber suara-suara itu berasal. Diruangan itu sudah ada ibu dan kakaknya. Dan juga anggota keluarga yang lain. Semuanya lengkap pagi ini. Bahkan ayahnya pun yang jarang berada dirumah sudah ada disana.

Diruang makan itu ayahnya duduk bersebelahan dengan ibunya. Luhan duduk disebelah kiri ibunya. Didepan ayah Sehun ada paman Zang, suami dari adik ayahnya (suami dari bibi Sehun). Sedangkan bibi Sehun duduk didepan Ibu Sehun. Dan Lay anak dari paman dan bibinya duduk didepan Luhan. Neneknya duduk disebelah sudut meja sedangkan disudut yang lain ada kakeknya. Sungguh suasana hangat itu membuat Sehun muak.

"Brengsek. Kenapa mereka sudah kembali pagi-pagi begini ?!" Sehun mengumpat dalam hampir berbalik pergi ketika ibunya memanggil.

"Sehun-a. ayo sini?"

Seketika ruangan itu mendadak dingin saat nama Sehun disebut. Sehun melangkah berat dan menghampiri satu-satunya kursi yang masih tersisa. Tepat disebelah kiri Luhan. Lalu mereka sarapan dengan suasana yang sangat kaku. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada biasanya. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama.

"Nae dongsaeng, tadi aku meletakkan kado ulang tahun di nakasmu. Kau sudah melihatnya?" celetukan Luhan itu membuat orang-orang dimeja makan menatap tajam pada Sehun.

Sehun menelan makanannya yang tiba-tiba tersangkut ditenggorokan dengan susah payah. Ia berusaha mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan tajam itu dan tetap tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan sendiri merasa bersalah dengan kalimatnya barusan. Padahal Luhan mengucapkan itu dengan niatan mencairkan suasana. Tapi yang terjadi justru ia semakin memperburuknya.

"Cih…..ternyata anak haram ini ulang tahun ya." Kalimat menusuk dari bibinya itu membuat Sehun menggertakkan giginya. Ia sebisa mungkin menulikan telinganya untuk meredam amarah.

Nyonya oh, ibunda Sehun meremas roknya sendiri. Bukan karena ia tersindir tapi karena ia tak rela putranya diperlakukan seperti itu. Nyonya Oh menyenggol pelan pinggang Luhan. Mengisyaratkan untuk cepat-cepat membawa Sehun pergi dari sana.

"Sehun-a, ayo berangkat sekarang. Aku rasa kita akan terlambat jika tidak cepat-cepat berangkat." Kata Luhan pertanda ia mengerti isyarat ibunya.

"Lay, apa kau mau berangkat dengan kami?" tawar Luhan pada sepupunya itu. Mereka memang tidak satu sekolah tapi mereka searah.

Luhan, Lay dan Sehun akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celana. Jika dulu ia memikirkan dirinya sendiri setiap diperlakukan secara tidak adil oleh keluarganya, sekarang ia lebih memikirkan ibunya. Ibunya pasti akan terpojokkan jika pembicaraan tentang anak haram dimulai.

Luhan sekilas melirik Sehun yang berjalan disebelahnya. Ia sangat tidak tahu perasaan Sehun saat ini. Sedangkan Lay berjalan cepat didepan. Ia memang tak banyak bicara dan tak mau ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Ia merasa tak berhak mencampurinya.

###

Lay tak banyak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada keluarga ibunya. Ia tinggal di China bersama neneknya (ibu dari ayahnya) sejak kecil. Lay hanya sedikit mendengar bahwa Sehun adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan. Ia pernah tak sengaja mendengar saat ibu dan ayahnya membicarakan itu.

Dulu saat pertama mendengarnya, Lay sangat penasaran dengan sosok Sehun. Karena Lay tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ada orang yang akan tahan diperlakukan tidak adil didalam keluarganya sendiri. Apalagi orang tersebut mendapat cap anak haram.

Ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di korea setahun yang lalu dan bertemu dengan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya, Lay berfikir untuk berteman dengan Sehun. Ia ingin dekat dengan Sehun agar Sehun tak terlalu terkucilkan dalam keluarga itu. Setidaknya Lay ingin menjadi sepupu yang baik, Lay ingat kejadian malam itu saat ibunya berkata tepat dihadapan Sehun dan anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Lay, ini Luhan sepupumu. Dan itu disebelahnya adalah adiknya, tapi kau tak perlu mengenalnya. Bahkan kau tak perlu tahu namanya." Ibunya berkata sambil mengenalkannya pada Luhan.

"Jangan hiraukan anak haram itu." Tambah kakeknya.

Lay sangat terkejut hingga tak sadar mulutnya menganga.

"Hei aku Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu. Ini sebenarnya sedikit konyol dan aneh. Kita sepupu tapi tak pernah bertemu sekalipun." Luhan menyodorkan tangannya untuk mengajak Lay berjabat tangan.

Lay tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Luhan.

"Dan ini adikku. Sehun." Kata Luhan setelahnya.

Lay baru saja akan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun tapi tangan neneknya segera menampik tangan Lay dengan kasar.

"Jangan kotori tanganmu." Kata neneknya dengan suara tuanya. Kalimat itu begitu singkat tapi sangat menusuk. Seketika Lay sangat merasa tidak enak dengan Sehun. Mereka baru bertemu sekali tapi kesannya sangat buruk. Lay melirik sekilas pada Sehun dan mendapati ekspresi dingin yang sangat mengerikan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun pergi dari sana masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Luhan mengejar Sehun dan mereka tak muncul hingga keesokan harinya.

"Jangan tiru sifat membangkang Luhan." Itu peringatan keras dari kakeknya.

Lay dimasukkan ke sekolah yang berbeda dengan Luhan dan Sehun, itu sedikit membuat Lay kecewa. Tapi sekarang ia sudah terbiasa, karena itu sudah berlangsung setahun sejak pertama kali ia pindah ke Korea. Sekarang Lay kelas 3 di SM High School. Sementara Luhan kelas 3 dan Sehun kelas 2 di Exo High School.

"Jangan melirikku seperti itu." Tegur Sehun pada Lay yang ketahuan mencuri-curi pandang padanya.

"Maaf." Kata Lay merasa bersalah. Lay duduk disamping Sehun didalam mobil yang membawa mereka menuju sekolah. Sedangkan Luhan duduk didepan samping kursi kemudi. Kali ini Luhan menyuruh supir untuk mengantar mereka.

"Kenapa hari ini bukan Hyung yang menyetir?" Tanya Lay pada Luhan.

"Aku sedang malas menyetir." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum kearah Lay.

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkan aku saja yang menyetir?." Saut Sehun.

"Aku akan membiarkan kau melakukannya lain kali, Nae dongsaeng."

"Tolonglah jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Bahkan hampir tak pernah. Itu membuat muka Sehun kelihatan imut. Lay menahan senyum gemasnya dan segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela. Ini kali pertama ia melihat Sehun seperti itu. Dan ia takut jika ia ketahuan sedang tersenyum karena Sehun, nanti Sehun akan berubah dingin lagi.

Luhan juga menahan senyumnya dikursi depan.

"Kalian menertawakanku?" Tanya Sehun kesal.

"Tidak." Jawaban cepat dari Lay dan Luhan yang serentak itu semakin membuat Sehun kesal. Sehun semakin memanyunkan bibir tipisnya itu. Seketika tawa Lay dan Luhan meledak. Mereka tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah lucu Sehun.

Luhan hampir saja bertepuk tangan karena kehilangan control akan tawanya ketika senggolan Lay dari belakang menggangunya. Luhan menengok sekilas kearah Lay yang memberikan kode untuk diam. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandang matanya pada Sehun. Dibelakangnya Sehun sudah memasang tatapan evilnya. Itu membuat Luhan cepat-cepat menghadap kedepan dan berpura-pura tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Sehun tersenyum dalam hati. Entah kenapa pagi ini ia merasa akrab dengan kakak dan sepupunya. Sehun berharap mereka bisa seperti itu untuk kedepannya.

###

Tao sedang asik menyalin tugas fisika dari buku D.O. Dan tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan oleh namja yang berdiri didepan mejanya. Namja itu memang belum mengatakan apapun. Tapi gestur tubuhnya cukup membuat Tao mengetahui siapa namja itu.

Tao mendongak untuk memastikan dan benar saja namja itu adalah Sehun. Mulut Tao menganga karena tidak percaya akan penglihatannya. Biasanya selalu dia yang menghampiri Sehun terlebih dahulu. Tapi kali ini Sehun yang menghampirinya. Dan sekarang mata sipit Sehun sedang menatap matanya lekat.

"Mianhae." Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sehun. Dan setelah mengucapkannya ia pergi begitu saja. Membuat Tao semakin menganga. D.O yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandang Tao dan Sehunpun ikut menganga lebar saking terkejutnya.

"Apa Sehun kerasukan?" Itu komentar yang keluar dari mulut D.O ketika Sehun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

"Ku….kurasa begitu." Balas Tao sebelum ia menghambur keluar untuk mengejar Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Tao kepada namja tinggi berkulit putih yang berjalan beberapa meter didepannya.

Sehun berhenti melangkah, tapi tidak menoleh sedikitpun kepada namja panda yang memanggilnya.

"Oh Sehun." Panggil Tao lagi ketika sudah berhasil berdiri disamping Sehun, tapi kali ini lebih pelan. Sehun memutar tubuhnya kesamping agar bisa berhadapan dengan Tao. Dan itu justru membuat Tao gugup hingga membuatnya menunduk. Memandang sepasang kakinya sendiri.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Tao agar namja itu menatap matanya.

"Mianhae." Sehun mengulang kata seperti yang ia ucapkan dikelas tadi. Tao semakin gugup dan membuatnya semakin tak mengerti.

"Ap…..apa maksudmu?" tanyanya gugup saat Sehun sudah melepaskan dagunya.

"Hanya permintaan maaf, kau tahu maksudnyakan? Tolong setelah ini jangan menyukaiku lagi. Itu akan menyakiti hatimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu." Tao mengucapkannya dengan sangat yakin.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu jangan mencintaiku. Berikan saja cintamu itu pada orang lain."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mencintaimu."

Kalimat terakhir Sehun cukup membuat hati Tao hancur berkeping-keping. Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata pandanya. Diam-diam Tao mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dirinya sangat cengeng. Bahkan untuk sekedar kalimat yang ia sudah kira sebelumnya.

"Uljima. Kau tak pantas menangis untuk orang sepertiku." Sehun langsung berbalik pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia tak menoleh lagi dan membiarkan Tao tergugu ditempatnya.

###

_**To : rival**_

_Aku sudah pulang, jadi jangan menungguku._

Sehun mengirim pesan singkat untuk Luhan. Bahkan didalam pesanpun kalimat itu masih terkesan dingin. Sehun memang sengaja menyimpan nomer Luhan dengan nama "Rival'. Karena menurut Sehun, Luhan adalah saingannya. Tentunya saingan dalam mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keluarganya.

Saat ini Sehun sedang menyusuri rak-rak didalam sebuah minimarket dekat sekolahnya. Ia sengaja mampir disana untuk membeli keperluan pribadinya. Tangannya hampir meraih botol shampoo didepannya ketika tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang menabraknya dari arah samping. Tubuh Sehun sedikit terhuyung kesamping. Ia dengan cepat menstabilkan keseimbangannya.

"Ommo." Desah kaget namja yang menabraknya.

"Gwaenchanha?" Tanya namja berkulit kecoklatan itu pada Sehun.

"Gwaenchanha. Tapi seragamku basah." Jawab Sehun dingin sambil mengusap-usap jas seragamnya yang tak sengaja ketumpahan minuman yang dibawa namja disebelahnya.

Namja berkulit coklat yang menabrak Sehun segera mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam saku celana dan membantu Sehun membersihkan jasnya.

"Mian. Aku tak sengaja."

"Tak apa. Biar aku bersihkan sendiri." Sehun menampik halus tangan namja itu. Dan saat itu pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sehun terpukau dengan namja berkulit coklat dihadapannya. Namja itu beberapa senti lebih pendek dari Sehun. Dan kulit coklatnya itu membuatnya terlihat manis. Namja itu memang bukan tipe yang cantik seperti Luhan atau menawan seperti Lay. Justru namja itu terkesan manly, tapi itu semua terlihat mempesona dimata Sehun.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja."

"Tak apa."

"Oh ya. Naneun Kai imnida." Namja itu memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Oh Sehun imnida." Sehun tak mengindahkan tangan kai yang terulur dan membiarkannya tetap menggantung diudara. Itu memang kebiasaan Sehun saat memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang lain. Ia tak pernah menjabat tangan orang yang diajaknya berkenalan. Dan itu memang tak sopan.

Kai segera menarik tangannya yang terulur sia-sia. Ia memang sedikit kaget dengan sikap Sehun, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa mengerti dengan sikap dan ekspresi dingin namja tinggi itu.

"_Namja bernama oh Sehun ini unik. Apa dia tak memiliki ekspresi lain selain ekspresi dingin yang mengerikan itu?" _tanya kai dalam hati.

"Kim Jongin. Ayo pulang!" teriak wanita paruh baya yang berdiri dekat kasir.

"Eommaku sudah memanggil. Aku pergi dulu ya Hyung. Maaf soal seragammu yang kotor."

"Oh. Ne."

Sehun memandangi punggung Kai yang menghilang dibalik pintu. "Hyung? Memangnya aku lebih tua darinya?" Sehun heran dan bertanya dalam hati. "Kai. Kim Jongin. Nama yang bagus."

###

TeBeCe

###

buat yg pengen kontak aq:

fb: ulvia kyeopta shaxo

twitter ulviarahmawati


	3. whirlwind Chapter 3

**EYAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

**ini chap 3'nya**

**happy reading...**

**WHIRLWIND**

_Chapter : 3_

Hangatnya musim semi sudah sedikit tergantikan dengan panasnya matahari musim panas. Kai mengusap peluh yang meleleh didahinya. Ia merasa menyesal telah memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sepulang sekolah menuju rumahnya. Seharusnya ia tadi naik bus saja. Kai sedikit menggerutu karena hari ini namja chingunya tak bisa menjemput.

Kai menghentikan petak langkahnya dan sekali lagi mengusap peluhnya. Ia menoleh pada toko alat tulis yang berada tepat disamping kanannya. Matanya sedikit membulat saat menangkap objek didalam toko itu.

"Namja itu." Mulutnya menggumam. Lalu tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah berniat memasuki toko. Kai membuka pintu kaca didepannya.

Namja tinggi berkulit putih dan memiliki dagu panjang itu menjadi objek utama mata Kai. Membuat Kai tanpa sadar terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja itu. Namja itu Oh Sehun, orang yang ditabrak Kai dimini market bulan lalu. Kai sedikit berbelok ketika langkah kakinya sudah mendekati tempat Sehun berdiri. Ia mengamati gerak-gerik Sehun dari balik rak buku, tindakannya itu persis seperti penguntit.

Tangan Kai sembarangan mengambil buku yang ada paling dekat dengannya saat ia melihat Sehun membayar dikasir. Ia bergerak cepat mengikuti Sehun, tapi tetap berada dijarak yang pas. Tidak terlalu dekat atau terlalu jauh. Kai bahkan sembarangan mengeluarkan uang saat membayar sebuah buku yang tadi sembarangan ia ambil.

"Hai nak. Ini uang kembalianmu."

Kai tak peduli dengan teriakan pemilik toko. Matanya sibuk mencari keberadaan Sehun. Ia kehilangan jejak Sehun dan itu membuatnya panik. Panik? Kenapa Kai panik? Mungkin karena kai berfikir tidak selalu punya kesempatan untuk bertemu namja tadi.

Kai lelah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia memilih jalan kecil menuju rumahnya. Jalan itu juga melewati sebuah taman yang penuh dengan pohon sakura. Kai mendongakkan kepalanya itu melihat pohon sakura yang beberapa minggu lalu dinaungi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Pohon itu masih menyisakan kesegaran musim semi.

Disalah satu sudut tampaklah seorang namja yang sedang asik mendudukkan bokongnya dibawah pohon sakura. "Aku menemukanmu." Kai tersenyum ceria melihat Sehun disana. Lalu ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon sakura beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat Sehun. Ia terus bertahan diposisi itu untuk mengamati kegiatan Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya menulis catatan didalam buku agenda yang baru saja dibelinya. Ia merasa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari jauh. Firasat itu membuat Sehun menajamkan penglihatan. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok dibalik pohon sakura tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sehun pura-pura tak memperhatikan dan kembali menulis. Tapi ekor matanya masih melirik kearah orang yang memperhatikannya itu.

Sehun mengambil tindakan ketika sosok yang menguntitnya sedikit lengah. Ia berjalan cepat dan tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang namja penguntit itu. Sedangkan Kai yang belum sadar Sehun sudah ada dibelakangnya justru celingak-celinguk mencari namja itu.

"Apa yang kau cari Kai?" tanya Sehun tepat dibelakang kepala Kai.

"Ne?" Kai yang sangat tekejut reflek memutar badannya. Pergerakan itu justru membuatnya menubruk tubuh Sehun yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Sehun juga sedikit terkejut hingga buku agenda dalam genggamannya terlepas.

"Oh Sehun Hyung?" mata Kai membulat sempurna. Lalu ia buru-buru memungut buku agenda Sehun yang terjatuh. Ia sangat merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi ia menabrak Sehun. Kai berjongkok sedikit lama hanya untuk mengambil agenda itu. Itu membuat Sehun penasaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah tidak. Ini bukumu. Maaf aku menabrakmu lagi."

Kai tersenyum manis dan mengembalikan buku Sehun.

"Kau menguntitku?"

"Iya…Eh Aniyo. Em maksudku…itu…" kai menggaruk leher belakangnya gugup. Ia tertangkap basah. Sehun mengangkat alisnya melihat tingkah laku Kai. Kai sungguh sangat menggemaskan dimata Sehun. Membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil, hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan.

"Jangan panggil aku Hyung."

"Ne?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak lebih tua darimu."

"Ne? memangnya kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas dua."

"Oooh…..aku kira….."

"Mungkin karena aku lebih tinggi darimu. Jadi kau menganggap aku lebih tua."

"Hehehe…..sebenarnya begitu." Kai nyengir. Mulai memberanikan diri melihat raut wajah Sehun.

"Wajahku lebih imut darimu."

Kalimat Sehun barusan membuat Kai segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh…iya memang." Kai gugup lagi. "Sehun-ssi, kenapa….kau….em…..selalu berekspresi dingin seperti itu?"

"Ne?"

"Ah aniyo. Lupakan. Mian aku mengganggumu. Sampai jumpa lagi." Kai langsung berlari menuju jalan setapak. Ia merasa bodoh telah bertanya seperti itu pada Sehun.

'_Dasar Kai phabo.'_ Rutuknya.

Sehun melongo melihat Kai yang berlari meninggalkannya. Tapi diam-diam ia tersenyum. Entah bagaimana sosok Kai begitu mempesona dimatanya. Kai yang lucu. Kai yang malu-malu. Kai yang manis dengan kulit coklatnya. Warna kulit yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang Korea kebanyakan.

"Kenapa detak jantungku begitu kencang?" Sehun memegangi dada kirinya. Lalu menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh itu.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta dengan namja itu."

###

Malam sudah merangkak naik sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Kembali membuat kota Seoul dipenuhi warna gelap. Kai masih menyalakan lampu belajarnya walau ia sudah selesai mengerjakan PRnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kai sekarang beralih pada buku agenda coklat didepannya. Ia tersenyum misterius. Ia lalu membawa agenda ke spring bed empuknya, mematikan lampu belajar dan menyalakan lampu utama.

Kai mulai membuka lembar demi lembar agenda coklat itu. Alisnya sedikit berkerut saat ia tak menemukan goresan tinta sedikitpun didalamnya.

"Aku yakin tadi dia menuliskan sesuatu disini?" ia bergumam sendiri.

Ditempat lain diwaktu yang sama, Sehun membolak-balikkan buku agenda barunya dengan gusar. Ia bingung kenapa buku agendanya masih kosong melompong tanpa ada tulisan sedikitpun. Sehun sangat yakin tadi saat ditaman ia sudah menulis agenda coklat itu dengan beberapa kalimat perkenalan.

Iya, itu adalah kebiasaan Sehun. Tiap kali ia membeli buku agenda baru, pasti ia langsung menulis kalimat perkenalan dihalaman terkahir buku agendanya. Sehun yakin seyakin-yakinnya tak melewatkan hal satu itu. Otaknya terus berputar untuk meemukan kejanggalan apa yang terlupakan olehnya.

"Ya Tuhan, namja itu." Sehun menepuk jidatnya ketika sudah menemukan jawaban atas agenda barunya.

###

_Oh Sehun imnida._

Aku kelas 2 di Exo High School. Satu sekolah dengan hyungku. Sekolah dimana aku dikucilkan. Tak jauh beda dengan keadaanku dirumah. Hanya saja disana lebih menyenangkan karena kau bisa bertemu banyak orang walau tetap tak bisa berteman.

Aku lahir tanggal 12 April 1994, yah aku baru saja merayakan ulang tahunku bulan lalu. Tentu saja aku merayakannya hanya dengan eomma dan hyungku. Tidak mungkin anggota keluarga yang lain mau merayakannya. Mereka selalu menyebutku anak haram. Aku tak menampik hal itu.

Aku tak memiliki teman. Karena dari kecil cap anak haram selalu menempel pada diriku. Mungkin ada tulisan dikepalaku hingga mereka semua mengetahuinya. Julukan itu hilang saat aku masuk Exo High School. Aku tak tahu mereka benar-benar tak mengetahuinya atau memang pura-pura tak tahu. Tapi aku sudah tak mau peduli. Aku sudah tak memiliki keinginan untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Aku tak membutuhkannya jika itu hanya akan berakhir penghinaan.

(0812041994)

Kai menyalin nomor ponsel yang tertera dipojok bawah, menyimpannya dalam phone book ponselnya. Ia merasa puas dengan tindakannya sendiri. Tak sia-sia ia menukar agenda milik Sehun dengan agenda miliknya.

Iya, saat Kai tak sengaja menabrak Sehun ditaman dan membuat agenda Sehun terjatuh, ia berniat segera mengambilkan agenda itu dan meyerahkannya pada Sehun. Tapi saat ia berjongkok meraih agenda coklat itu, ia sadar bahwa agenda miliknya ternyata sama persis dengan milik Sehun. Padahal ia tak sengaja menyambar sembarangan agenda itu saat ditoko alat tulis. Dan Kai yakin Sehun membelinya ditoko yang sama.

Mengetahui bahwa Sehun telah menuliskan sesuatu didalam agenda itu, otak jail Kai kambuh. Lalu ia menukar agendanya. Ia menyerahkan agenda miliknya yang masih kosong kepada Sehun. Dan Sehun tak menyadarinya. Kai yakin agenda itu akan sangat berguna. Setidaknya dengan agenda yang sengaja ia tukar ini, ia akan punya alasan untuk bertemu Sehun lagi. Apalagi sekarang Kai sudah memiliki nomor ponsel Sehun.

"Kim Jongin memang cerdas." Kai mendekap erat agenda coklat milik Sehun sebelum sang mimpi menjemputnya. Meninggalkan lampu kamar yang masih menyala.

###

Sehun menatap ponselnya yang dari tadi terus bergetar. Ia baru selesai rapat OSIS beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan saat ini ia sangat lelah menanggapi seseorang yang menelfonnya sedari tadi. Nomor tak dikenal itu sudah berusaha menelfon Sehun hingga 5 kali panggilan tanpa ada satupun yang diangkatnya.

Sehun berdecak marah karena merasa terganggu. Dengan sangat berat hati ia mengangkat telfon itu.

"Yeobosaeyo.'

"…"

"Yeobosaeyo." Ulangnya karena orang diseberang sana tak kunjung menjawab.

"Sehun-ssi."

"Nugusaeyo?"

"Kai."

Sehun terkejut dan menjauhkan ponselnya. Ia menatap deretan angka yang tertera disana. Kai? Bagaimana ia bisa mendapat nomor ponselku?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Sehun-ah. Eh aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itukan?"

"Eh ya. Tentu saja." Baru kali ini Sehun gugup.

"Eodiseo?"

"Masih disekolah. Bagaimana kau mengetahui nomor ponselku?"

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu menanyakan itu Oh Sehun. Kau pasti sudah mengetahui jawabannya."

Sehun teringat pertemuannya dengan kai beberapa minggu yang lalu ditaman. Dan fikirannya langsung tertuju pada agenda coklatnya.

"Ah ne. kau menukar buku agendaku kan? Kembalikan milikku."

"Tentu saja. Aku berniat mengembalikannya. Tapi jemput aku disekolah, Ne?"

"Mwo? tapi aku tak tahu sekolahmu."

"Ya, Sehun-ah. Apa kau phabo?. Kau pernah melihatku memakai seragam sekolah."

Klik. Sambungan terputus. Sehun cengo ditempatnya. Ia mengaduk isi otaknya. Mengingat sragam apa yang dipakai Kai. Ia tak perlu berfikir lama karena sebenarnya Sehun sangat mengenal seragam itu. Seragam Kai sama dengan seragam milik Lay. Pasti SM High School.

Sehun mengendarai Sedan hitam milik ibunya membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Hari ini ia memang tidak membawa Ferrari merahnya. Tadi saat berangkat Luhan dan Sehun menggunakan mobil yang berbeda. Itu dikarenakan mereka tak mau repot dengan jam pulang mereka yang berbeda. Sehun harus pulang terlambat karena ia harus rapat OSIS terlebih dahulu.

Sebenarnya Ferrari merah yang sering ia gunakan itu adalah milik Luhan. Ayahnya memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Luhan tahun lalu. Tapi Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk mengakui Ferrari itu miliknya juga. Jadilah Ferrari itu milik mereka berdua. Walau sebenarnya pemilik sahnya adalah Luhan.

SM High School

Digerbang depan sekolah, Kai menjulur-julurkan kepalanya untuk menengok jalanan. Menunggu namja yang sangat ingin ia temui. Ia menunggu dengan tak sabar.

"Kai." Dari belakang Lay menepuk pelan bahu Kai.

"Ah Hyung." Kai sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan sunbaenya itu.

"Bukankah dia takkan menjemputmu hari ini?"

"Memang tidak." Kai nyengir lebar. Sedetik kemudian perhatiannya teralih dengan sms yang masuk. Dari Oh Sehun yang memberitahukan nomor plat mobilnya. Maksudnya agar Kai tahu mobil yang dipakai Sehun.

"Aku dijemput temanku hari ini." Katanya kemudian.

Sedan hitam berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari tempat Kai dan Lay berdiri. Kai segera melambai pada orang didalam sedan itu sebagai isyarat bahwa ia tahu sedan itu milik Sehun.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu ya. Itu aku sudah dijemput." Kai berlari dan masuk kedalam sedan dengan semangat.

"Bukankah itu mobil bibi Oh?" Tanya Lay dalam hati.

"Tadi pagi mobil itu dipakai Sehun. Jadi, apa tadi itu Sehun?" Lay mengedikkan bahunya.

###

Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali ia melirik Kai yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Gangnam-gu." Ucap Kai.

"Em?"

"Rumahku di gangnam-gu."

"Kau mengatakan itu seolah aku ini sopirmu."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu begitu." Kai menatap keluar jendela.

"Kenapa kau mengambil agendaku?"

"Hanya iseng."

"Kau sering melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Eh apa maksudmu?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Terus konsentrasi pada jalanan didepanya.

"Apa kau hanya memiliki 1 ekspresi?" Tanya Kai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sangat dingin."

Mobil Sehun mulai memasuki gangnam-gu. Kai menyebutkan alamat rumahnya dan Sehun mengemudikan sedan itu ke rumah Kai. Agenda milik Sehun ada dikamar Kai sehingga Kai harus mengambilnya dan mengembalikannya pada Sehun.

"Sudah sampai. Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkannya." Perintah Kai pada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengamati Kai. Lalu pandangannya menelisik bangunan rumah milik Kai. Rumah itu tak kalah mewah dengan rumah Sehun. Banyak kesamaan model bangunannya. Kai tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sehun juga tinggal di gangnam-gu. Hanya saja memang jaraknya lumayan jauh karena rumah Kai ada diujung sedangkan rumah Sehun ada diujung lainnya.

"Ini." Kai melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil tanpa membuka pintunya. Sehun akan meraih agendanya tapi Kai menariknya kembali.

"Mana milikku?"

"Aku meninggalkannya dirumah." Jawab Sehun.

"Mana bisa seperti itu, kau harus mengembalikan punyaku juga."

"Aku akan mengembalikannya besok."

"Kalau kau mengembalikan agendaku besok, aku juga akan mengembalikan punyamu besok." Kai langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah tak mempedulikan teriakan Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Yak Kai. Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku !" Sehun mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena kesal. Ia tak habis fikir dengan sikap Kai. Kenapa ada namja menyebalkan seperti Kim Jongin itu.

Sehun mulai menyalakan mesin dan mulai meninggalkan rumah Kai. Sayang ia tak memperhatikan bahwa ada mobil lain yang masuk ke halaman rumah Kai sesaat setelah ia keluar dari sana. Andai saja ia tahu. Ia pasti akan tahu siapa Kai sebenarnya.

###

TeBeCe

###

Garing ya? Pasti kalian sudah tau Kai itu siapa. Sebenarnya aku pengen buat FF ini hanya jadi beberapa chapter. Tapi keknya ini bakal molor lagi kek FF "Last Tears in the Last Spring." Targetku Cuma 6 chapter. Semoga gak lebih panjang dari itu.

oh ya, mian klo aq gak bisa bales review kalian satu2

yg mau kontak aq

fb : Ulvia Kyeopta Shaxo

twitter: ulviarahmawati


	4. Chapter 4 My Love is Your Love

**HELLO, Vie balik lagi...**

**oke, gak banyak cuap2 deh**

**Happy Reading...**

**WHIRLWIND **

_Chapter 4_

Kau begitu indah. Terlukis rapi dibenakku tanpa ada cacat yang menodaimu. Satu warna yang kau bawa, cukup membuat warna lain tak terlihat olehku. Kau seperti angin yang menghembuskan segala ketakutan yang akhir-akhir ini menggangguku. Tapi sepertinya waktu tak berpihak pada kita. Kita bertemu pada keadaan yang salah.

###

Terik cahaya mentari pagi sedikit terhalang pepohonan yang sedikit rimbun ditaman itu. Sehun menendang-nendang kaleng bekas minumannya dengan kasar. Hari minggu adalah hari yang paling dibencinya. Karena ia tak bisa pergi ke sekolah dan terpaksa harus mencari kegiatan lain. Berdiam diri dirumah tentu tidak akan menjadi pilihannya. Anggota keluarganya pasti akan berkumpul dirumah dan itu adalah hal yang paling dibenci Sehun.

Kai menangkap kaleng dengan kakinya saat tak sengaja kaleng itu tertendang kearahnya. Ia memungut kaleng itu dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. "Kau bisa dimarahi penjaga taman jika ketahuan menendang-nendang kaleng seperti itu." Ucapnya kearah Sehun.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali huh?" rutuk Sehun pada Kai.

"Kau saja yang tak sabaran. Akukan hanya telat sepuluh menit." kai manyun. "Duduk sini." Kai menepuk pelan bangku taman, mengajak Sehun untuk duduk disebelahnya. Dengan ekspresi dingin yang masih sama, Sehun duduk disebeleah kiri Kai. Kai tak tahu dibalik ekspresi dingin Sehun tersimpan banyak emosi didalamnya. Bahkan saat ini detak jantung Sehun sangat tak beraturan.

Kai menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan kepalanya sibuk menengok kesana kemari." Taman ini bagus ya. Kau sering kemari?"

Sehun menoleh kearah Kai. Menelisik setiap inci wajah Kai. Menyelami setiap ekspresi yang tergambar disana. Kai menyadari sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Lalu ia menoleh dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata sipit Sehun. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada rumpun mawar didepannya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu ikut menggoyang-goyangkan kaki panjangnya meniru Kai.

"Kau tampan saat tersenyum seperti itu Oh Sehun."

"Banyak yang bilang aku tampan." Sahut Sehun PD.

Kai mencibir mendengar tanggapan Sehun."Ayo kita berteman!" Kai menyentuh tangan kanan Sehun.

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati senyum lebar Kai serta mata yang berbinar. Tersirat ketulusan dimata itu. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu Kai menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya didepan muka Sehun. Sehun menyambutnya dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Kai. Warna kulit Sehun begitu kontras dengan warna kulit Kai yang coklat. Tapi mereka tak mempedulikannya. Mereka menyambut pertemanan itu dengan senyum yang menghias bibir masing-masing.

Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang begitu asing. Sebuah rasa bahagia yang belum pernah ia dapat sebelumnya. Ada berjuta warna asing yang ikut singgah dalam hatinya. Hingga membuat perutnya bergejolak seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalamnya.

"Kau membawa agendaku?" Tanya Sehun disela penguasaan emosinya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kai enteng.

"Ne? aku menyuruhmu kemari untuk menagih buku agenda yang kau bawa."

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya."

"Mwo?"

###

Pertengahan Desember

Sehun terus merapatkan mantel tebalnya. Menaikkan syal hingga menutupi mulutnya. Ia sangat kedinginan tapi namja disampingnya terus menarik lengannya dengan semangat.

"Ayolah cepat sedikit oh Sehun!" Kai menarik lengan Sehun dengan tak sabar.

"Kau tidak lihat aku kedinginan? Sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Sehun kesal dengan Kai yang menariknya dengan paksa.

Kai selalu seperti itu. Sangat hiperaktif hingga Sehun kewalahan dibuatnya. Memang awalnya Sehun tak terbiasa. Tapi sekarang sifat Kai yang seperti itulah yang membuat Sehun selalu merindukannya. Kai mewarnai kehidupan Sehun beberapa bulan terakhir. Eomma Sehun bahkan sudah menangkap kejanggalan yang terjadi pada putranya.

Sikap Sehun banyak berubah semenjak bertemu dengan Kai. Sekarang Sehun sudah bisa tersenyum dengan tulus. Ekspresi dinginnya sudah jarang terlihat. Sehun juga mulai banyak bicara dengan Luhan. Bahkan terkadang ia juga membuka percakapan dengan Lay. Eomma Sehun sangat senang melihat pancaran kebahagiaan pada diri Sehun. Akan tetapi Sehun masih tutup mulut tentang kedekatannya dengan tak cerita pada siapapun termasuk pada eommanya.

"Sudah sampai." Kai tersenyum lebar kearah Sehun.

"Ice skating?" Tanya Sehun menunjuk bangunan didepannya dengan lampu warna-warni bertuliskan "Ice Skating" dibagian depan.

"E'em. Ayo main!" Kai menarik tangan Sehun kembali.

Kai memakaikan sepatu skat dikaki Sehun dengan paksa. Sehun sendiri sudah berhenti memberontak. Ia biarkan namja berkulit tan itu melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Sehun putuskan untuk memenuhi keinginan Kai. Tak akan ada masalah jika malam ini ia bersenang-senang.

Sehun dan Kai menikmati permainan mereka. Kai sibuk menari-nari diatas es dan menampilkan ekspresi-ekspresi lucu pada Sehun. Beberapa kali Kai hampir terjatuh tergelincir karena terlalu aktif. Hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kekonyolan Kai. Beberapa yeoja yang ada disekitar mereka tekadang melirik iri pada Sekai. Bahkan ada juga yeoja yang tanpa sadar bergumam sendiri memuji ketampanan Sehun maupun Kai. Andai saja Sekai tidak terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat serasi. Pasti yeoja-yeoja itu sudah pdkt pada mereka.

Seketika otak jail Sehun menyentilkan sedikit idenya. Sehun ingin sedikit mempermainkan Kai. Ia mendekati salah satu yeoja cantik bermata bulat didekatnya.

"Jogiyeo." Yeoja itu menoleh mendengar sapaan Sehun.

"Ah. Naega?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil menatap Sehun bingung.

"Ne. neomu yaepeo. Siapa namamu? Nan Sehun imnida."

"Ah Sehun oppa. Nan wendy imnida."

Lalu Sehun terlihat melontarkan lelucon yang membuat gadis bernama wendy itu tertawa disampingnya.

Melihat itu Kai sangat ingin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal. Tapi ia tak mungkin melakukannya diatas es. Ia hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya dan berbalik kearah berlawanan dari tempat Sehun. Sehun senang bisa melihat Kai kesal seperti itu. Segera Sehun menghentikan basa-basinya dengan wendy. Ia menggerakkan kaki panjangnya menghampiri Kai. Kai sendiri tak tahu Sehun sudah ada dibelakangnya.

Pukk…..

Tepukan tangan Sehun berhasil mendarat dipantat seksi Kai. Tentu saja Kai terkejut dengan sentuhan didaerah terlarangnya. Ia jatuh terduduk karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Melihat posisi jatuh Kai yang sangat tidak elit itu melihat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bwahahaha…phabo." Sehun tertawa dengan evilnya.

"Yak…oh Sehun." Wajah Kai sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat itu. Bukan hanya karena scene jatuhnya, tapi juga karena ia sadar bokongnya sudah ternodai dengan sentuhan tangan Sehun.

Malam bersalju itu diakhiri oleh kejar mengejar Sekai. Canda tawa mereka memenuhi suasana malam yang dingin. Menyisakan kenangan yang akan terpatri dihati mereka.

###

Masih dipertengahan Desember yang membeku. Beberapa hari menjelang natal. Keluarga Oh sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk natal bulan ini. Tentu tanpa melihatkan Sehun didalamnya. Sehun hanya memperhatikan kesibukan yang terjadi diruang keluarga. Ia stay dilantai dua dan memperhatikannya dari sana.

Kakek neneknya sangat membanggakan Luhan dan menyayangi Lay. Ayahnya terlihat bercanda dengan Luhan. Ibunya bersama bibinya tak terlihat, mungkin mereka sedang sibuk membuat kue. Paman Zang belum pulang masih berkutat dengan bisnisnya. Tak beberapa lama ia melihat Luhan berpamitan dan beberapa menit kemudian ia mendengar suara mobil Luhan dinyalakan. Sepertinya kakaknya itu ada acara dengan kekasihnya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya. Tak ada gunanya ia berdiri seperti orang bodoh disana. Sehun ingin mengirim pesan atau menelfon Kai malam ini. Suasana kamarnya yang nyaman membawa kedamaian tersendiri baginya. Sehun mengutak-atik hpnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat.

"Hai susu coklat sedang apa kau?"

Sehun memang menyebut Kai "susu coklat" karena ia pikir Kai itu cukup manis walau warna kulitnya sedikit gelap. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit tak ada balasan dari Kai, Sehun sedikit kecewa. Biasanya Kai langsung membalas setiap pesan yang dikirim Sehun.

"Apa aku menelfonnya saja?" Tanya Sehun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tut…..tut….tut…

Kai tak mengangkat panggilan dari Sehun. Sehun mengulanginya sekali lagi. Tapi kali ini malah Kai menolak panggilannya. Sehun menatap layar ponselnya nanar. Kai tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Sehun tergeragap dari lamunanya ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Lalu diikuti kepala Lay yang menyembul dari baliknya.

"Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau tak bergabung di lantai bawah?" Tanya Lay.

"Kau tahu mereka tak menginginkanku." Jawabnya dingin.

"Cobalah turun. Mungkin kali ini akan berbeda."

"Dulu aku sering mencobanya. Dan hasilnya tetap sama. Sekarang aku sudah berhenti mencoba."

Lay hanya mendengus pelan. Ia tak bisa memaksa Sehun. Jika ia ada diposisi Sehun ia juga pasti sudah menyerah untuk bertahan dikeluarga ini.

"OK. Panggil aku jika kau ingin aku menemanimu." Lay menutup kembali pintu kamar Sehun.

Sekitar jam setengah satu malam, Sehun mendengar suara mobil Luhan memasuki gerbang. Sehun memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka dan mengabaikan rasa kantuknya. Ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya dengan terhuyung-huyung lalu berjalan menuju jendela lebar yang menghadap halaman depan. Sehun sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas apakah mobil barusan benar mobil Luhan. Benar saja, ia melihat Luhan keluar dari garasi dan sedang berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Kenapa Luhan Hyung baru pulang?" gumam Sehun . "Ah sudahlah kenapa aku harus peduli?"

Sehun mengucek matanya pelan lalu melangkah mendekati tombol lampu. Ia akan mematikan lampu kamarnya lagi dan tidur. Tapi belum sampai tangannya menyentuh tombol lampu, terdengarlah ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya.

"Sehunnie." Terdengar panggilan Luhan yang sangat pelan. Sehun kira ia salah dengar karena suara Luhan barusan terdengar pelan dan lemah. Maka Sehun tetap mematikan lampu kamarnya. Detik berikutnya ia sudah berbaring di spring bed empuknya bersiap tidur.

"Sehunnie." Terdengar panggilan lagi masih dengan suara pelan.

"Hyung?" sehun balik memanggil menggunakan nada Tanya .

"Ini aku. Bisa kau buka pintunya?"

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin tidak peduli karena pada dasarnya ia tak menyukai Luhan. Tapi hati kecilnya tetap berkata lain. Jauh dibalik lubuk hatinya, ia sangat menyayangi Luhan. Dengan berat Sehun menyeret kakinya menuju pintu. Sebelumnya ia menekan tombol lampu telebih dahulu. Kembali membuat kamarnya terang benderang.

Sehun memutar kunci dan membuka pintunya sedikit.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya pada Luhan yang berdiri didepan pintunya.

"Biarkan aku masuk. Jebal."

Sehun tak tega melihat Luhan memohon padanya. Jadi, ia mengijinkan Luhan masuk kekamarnya. Lalu ia mengunci pintunya kembali. Luhan duduk diranjang Sehun dengan kepala tertunduk. Sehun hanya menatap Hyungnya itu sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya."Ada apa dengan Luhan hyung?"

Diam cukup lama. Sehun tak ingin bertanya lebih dulu. Ia membiarkan Luhan yang memulainya.

"Nae namjachingu." Akhirnya Luhan mulai bicara. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Sehun memutar bola matanya, tak sabar menungggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Luhan selanjutnya.

"Ia memutuskanku."

Sehun tetap bungkam. Tidak menanggapi Luhan. Luhan sering bercerita kepada Sehun. Luhan menceritakan apapun yang terjadi dalam hidupnya pada Sehun. Termasuk tentang namja chingunya. Walaupun tak pernah Sehun menanggapi semua cerita Luhan, Luhan tetap bercerita. Itu membuat Sehun mengetahui hampir semua masalah yang terjadi pada diri Luhan.

"Waeyo?" kata tanya itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sehun. Luhan mendongak untuk memastikan bahwa Sehun memang sedang bertanya padanya. Ini kali pertama Sehun mau menanggapi Luhan.

"Waeyo hyung?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja ia meminta putus dariku."

"Apa kau membuat kesalahan?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku tadi sudah bertanya padanya apa kesalahanku hingga ingin putus. Tapi ia berkata aku tak memiliki kesalahan apapun. Kesalahan ada pada dirinya. Itu membuatnya tak bisa terus bersamaku. Dia terus menangis dan memohon padaku. Aku bingung harus bagaimana."

"Jadi kau menyutujuinya?"

"Aku bingung Sehun-ah. Aku tak tega ia menangis seperti itu, jadi aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanpa menyadarinya."

"Kenapa kau tak meminta penjelasannya?"

"Aku sudah meminta penjelasan tapi ia bilang tak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Phabo. Neo. Phabo hyung. Kau terlalu baik. Makanya kau diperlakukan seperti ini."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mungkin benar ia terlalu baik. Bukan, ia terlalu bodoh. Tapi Luhan memang hanya bersikap baik pada siapapun. Ia tak pernah tega melihat orang lain menangis dihadapannya. Itu adalah kelemahannya. Jika seperti itu, Luhan akan lebih memilih menyakiti dirinya sendiri dari pada tetap membiarkan orang lain menangis.

Sehun memeluk Luhan yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Seketika itu ego dalam dirinya runtuh. Ego seorang Oh Sehun yang selama ini membentuk sikap acuh kepada siapapun termasuk Luhan kini runtuh. Hanya karena satu tetes air mata yang keluar dari mata sipit Luhan.

Tak heran jika itu mampu mengoyak ego Sehun. Ini kali pertama Luhan menangis. Selama bertahun-tahun Luhan tak pernah membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Luhan ingin menjadi kuat untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya. Itu sebabnya ia tak pernah menangis. Tapi malam ini air matanya jatuh untuk cinta pertamanya. Cinta pertama yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

###

"Sehun-ah." Panggil Kai pelan.

"Em." Sehun yang ada disampingnya hanya menyahut pelan.

"Oh Sehun."  
"Ne."

"Kau tak menagih buku agendamu?"

Sehun teringat agenda coklat yang menjadi awal kedekatannya dengan Kai."Aniyo. jikapun aku memintanya, kau pasti tak mau mengembalikannya."

Kai memilih memandang Sehun. Melihat wajah tampan Sehun dari samping. "Aku akan mengembalikannya sebentar lagi."

"Jjinjayo?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai yang kini sedang menerawang manatap langit malam.

"Em. Aku pasti akan mengembalikannya. Tapi tidak sekarang." Kai menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya yang kedinginan. Sehun meraihnya dan memasukkan tangan kiri Kai kedalam saku mantelnya, menggenggamnya erat didalam sana.

"Masukkan tangan kananmu kedalam saku mantelmu jika kau kedinginan." Perintah Sehun.

Kai menurutinya dan memasukkan tangan kanannya yang menganggur kedalam saku mantelnya. Sedangkan ia merasakan tangan kirinya sedang diremas oleh Sehun didalam saku mantel milik namja tinggi itu.

Hening cukup lama, kai dan Sehun terdiam menikmati dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus dimusim dingin itu. 1 hari menjelang tahun baru itu mereka habiskan untuk bersama. Karena di malam tahun baru nanti mereka harus berkumpul dengan keluarga masing-masing. Hal yang paling dibenci Sehun tentunya.

Kehangatan dari tangan Sehun terus mengalir ketubuh Kai. Perutnya terus bergejolak dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Tapi ia menikmati semua sensasi yang muncul. Begitupun dengan Sehun. Sehun menikmati aliran aneh yang merasuk dalam tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya juga tak beraturan.

"Apa selamanya kita bisa berteman?" Tanya Kai. Ia menatap wajah Sehun disampingnya.

"Teman?" Sehun sedikit tak terima dengan status itu. Ia menatap mata Kai. Berharap Kai mengoreksi kalimatnya.

"Em chingu. Apa kau mau terus menjadi temanku?" Tanya Kai yakin.

"Shireo." Penolakan Sehun membuat Kai membulatkan matanya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai.

Sehun diam. Ia menarik nafas beberapa kali dan berkata dengan cepat. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Ne?" Kai terkejut dan menarik tangannya dari saku Sehun. Kai menyadari perasaannya kepada Sehun. Tapi ia tak menyangka Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Saranghae." Sehun mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas.

Kai menatap matanya sejenak. Mencoba menenangkan debar jantungnya. " Nado saranghae oh Sehun. Hajiman…."

"Jadi ini alasanmu memutuskanku Kai?" dari balik pohon sakura ditaman itu, munculah namja yang beberapa hari lalu masih menjadi kekasih Kai.

"Apa ini alasanmu?" namja itu menuntut.

"Hyung…hyung?" panggil Sehun terbata, Kai menoleh menatap Sehun.

"Oh Sehun. Apa dia alasanmu Kai? Tanya Luhan masih terus mendesak Kai. Tangan kirinya menunjuk Sehun.

"Bu….bukan begitu." Kai gugup mendapati kedatangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba.

"Jadi apa rasa cintamu padaku sudah habis dan sekarang kau memberikan cintamu itu pada adikku?" Luhan terus bertanya sambil menekan suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

"Mwo? Adikmu?" mata Kai membulat sempurna. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terpaku di tempatnya.

###

TeBeCe

oh y, jngn jadi silent reader ya

yg mau kontak aq

fb : Ulvia Kyeopta Shaxo

twitter : ulviarahmawati


	5. Chapter 5 When You Give Me Your Color

hello nae comeback

cepet ya? hehe iya soalnya nih ff sebenernya udah jadi. tinggal update aja

aq takut besok2 gk ada waktu, jadi aq buru2 update

oh y, mian yg review'nya gk ke bales

Happy reading...

WhirlWind

Chapter 5

Cinta. Aku mengenalnya tanpa maksud melukaimu. Ia datang dengan sendirinya dan mengenalkanku apa itu bahagia. Tapi sayangnya aku telah tumbuh bersama egoku. Hingga aku menjadikan cinta itu sebagai alat untuk melukaimu. Maafkan aku. Jeongmal Mianhada.

###

"Hyung. Luhan hyung. Dengarkan aku dulu, jebal" Kai mengejar Luhan yang bergerak menjauh. Ia berusaha menahan kepergian Luhan dengan mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Tak perlu kau jelaskan Kai. Aku sudah mendengarnya dan aku mengerti." Luhan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai.

"Ani. Aniyo. Kau tak mengerti. Bukan ini alasanku memutuskanku." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil terus meyakinkan Luhan.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku….." Kai tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku….."

"Kau…..kenapa? kau mencintai Sehun?'

"Aku memang mencintai Sehun. Tapi…."

"Kau mencintai Sehun. Itu sudah jelas Kai. Arasseo." Luhan berlari pergi meninggalkan Kai. Ia tak bisa terlalu lama lagi berada disana. Luhan menangis sambil berlari menghampiri mobilnya. Dengan kasar ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi mulusnya. Tidak, ia tak boleh menangis.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika Luhan itu hyungmu?" Kai menghampiri Sehun yang mematung dengan pikiran campur aduk sedari tadi.

"Seharusnya kau yang bilang bahwa kau sudah punya namja chingu." Sehun membalasnya dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

"Aku hanya bermaksud berteman denganmu. Jadi aku tak perlu memberi tahumu jika aku punya kekasih." Kai kini menunduk.

"Dan kau membiarkan cinta kita tumbuh begitu saja?" kai mendongak takut-takut mendengar pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan.

"Jika aku tahu kau sudah punya namja chingu dan itu adalah Luhan hyung, pasti aku tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini." Sehun menohok Kai dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Kau tahukan betapa aku sangat membenci Luhan hyung? Kau tahu banyak tentang aku dan keluargaku karena aku sering menceritakannya padamu. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku mendengarkan nasehatmu untuk berbaikan dengan hyungku. Aku mendengarkan nasehatmu Kai. Bahkan aku sudah bisa sedikit membuka hatiku untuk menerimanya. Tapi sekarang kau justru membuatku semakin membencinya. Aku benci karena kami mencintai orang yang sama."

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku jika hyungmu adalah Luhan. Kenapa selama ini kau tak menyebutkan namanya saat menceritakannya padaku." Kai berusaha memotong kalimat panjang Sehun. Mata Kai kini sudah digenangi air mata yang hampir tumpah. Sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah.

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku Kai? Arasseo. Memang aku yang salah. Aku yang salah tidak memberi tahumu siapa hyungku. Apa sekarang kau puas?" Sehun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kai ditaman itu dengan cuaca yang sangat dingin. Bahkan Sehun tak menengok kebelakang lagi.

Kai merasakan kakinya lemas saat itu. Sepasang kakinya tak lagi mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia merosot dan jatuh terduduk di tanah. Air matanya kini tumpah membasahi pipi tirusnya. Bahunya naik turun seiring dengan isak tangisnya.

"Kenapa aku sangat bodoh? Kenapa aku begitu kejam? Kenapa aku justru melukai orang-orang yang aku sayang. Aku tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Mianhae Luhan hyung. Mianhae Sehun-ah." Kai terus terisak tanpa menyadari ada cairan hangat yang keluar dari hidungnya. Cairan kental berwarna merah itu menetes pada punggung tangan Kai. Seketika ia berhenti menangis. Tangan kanannya memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak menyeka darah yang terus mengalir dari hidung kecilnya.

Penglihatan Kai semakin mengabur seiring denyut menyakitkan dari kepalanya. Ia berusaha bangkit berdiri. Tapi itu justru membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah. Kai pingsan ditaman yang sepi tanpa seorangpun tahu.

###

Keluarga Oh memilih pulau jeju sebagai tempat untuk merayakan tahun baru. Lay sedang bercanda dengan Luhan dibawah pohon maple disudut halaman villa. Terlihat tawa Luhan yang sangat dipaksakan sedari tadi. Kakek, nenek, ayah Sehun dan paman Zang duduk mengelilingi meja dimana diatasnya sudah ada beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan.

Eomma Sehun dan bibinya sibuk memanggang daging. Sedangkan Sehun hanya duduk memeluk lututnya disalah satu sudut halaman yang agak gelap. Ia sengaja menjauhkan diri dari anggota keluarga lain.

Saat anggota keluarga Sehun sudah berkumpul untuk menikmati daging panggang buatan Eomma dan bibinyapun, Sehun tetap duduk menyendiri disana. Tak ada niatan untuk berkumpul dengan yang lain. Toh anggota keluarganya tak akan ada yang mencarinya atau sekedar menanyakannya.

Nyonya Oh menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kedua putranya tak saling menyapa. Bahkan Luhan juga tak menemani Sehun yang duduk menyendiri. Biasanya Luhan selalu terlihat perhatian dengan Sehun walau Sehun sendiri tak pernah menanggapinya. Nyonya Oh hampir menyuruh Luhan untuk mengajak Sehun bergabung. Tapi ia urung karena itu akan merusak kehangatan suasana malam ini. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk menghampiri Sehun.

"Kau tak mau bergabung disana Sehun-ah?" Nyonya Oh duduk disebelah putranya.

"Aniyo Eomma. Eomma tahu mereka takkan menerimaku."

Nyonya Oh mengelus puncak kepala Sehun. "Mian. Eomma membiarkanmu lahir dikeluarga ini."

"Ini bukan salah Eomma."

"Tentu ini salah Eomma. Dulu Eomma sangat serakah."

Nyonya Oh menerawang mengingat kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia meninggalkan Luhan kecil yang tertidur lelap dikamarnya. Ia menyelinap keluar dari rumah megah suaminya ditengah malam. Saat itu suaminya sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang. Sedangkan penghuni rumah yang lain sudah tertidur lelap dan berkelana di dalam mimpi.

Nyonya oh menemui lelaki tampan seumuran dengannya. Lelaki yang amat dicintainya tapi tak berakhir dipelaminan. Lelaki yang terpaksa ia tinggalkan demi lelaki lain yang dijodohkan orang tuanya dengan dirinya. Nyonya Oh bersenang-senang dengan lelaki itu hingga ia tak sadar telah melakukan perbuatan terlarang. Bercinta dengan lelaki lain yang bukan suaminya.

1 tahun kemuadian lahirlah Baby Sehun. Dan entah dari mana berita perselingkuhan itu terkuak dengan sendirinya. Sehun kecil menjadi bahan perdebatan dan hampir dibuang ke panti asuhan. Ayah kandung Sehun pergi begitu saja dan Nyonya Oh tak bisa menemukannya.

Kalau saja Nyonya Oh bukan dari keluarga yang memiliki derajat tinggi dan terpandang. Dan ia bukan penentu kekayaan dikeluarga Oh, pasti ia sudah didepak dari keluarga itu. Satu-satunya alasan Nyonya Oh dan Sehun bisa bertahan adalah jumlah kekayaan yang dimiliki Nyonya Oh.

"Jika Eomma tidak serakah. Aku tidak akan terlahir didunia." Sehun menggenggam tangan Eommanya.

"Eomma sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Kau jangan khawatir. Jika waktunya tiba, Eomma akan memisahkanmu dari keluarga ini."

"Maksud Eomma?" tanya Sehun. Ia menyelami mata teduh Eommanya dan menemukan sebuah kesungguhan disana.

"Kau pasti tahu maksud Eomma. Em?" Nyonya Oh membelai lembut rambut Sehun. "tunggu disini. Kau pasti laparkan? Eomma akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan datang membawa piring dan gelas. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Sehun tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Sehun menerimanya dan meminum minuman hangat pada gelas itu.

"Duduklah hyung" Kata Sehun ketika Luhan hampir berbalik pergi.

"Aku kesini hanya karena disuruh Eomma untuk memberikan itu padamu. Aku ingin kembali kesana lagi."

"Temani aku disini hyung." Sehun memohon. Semarah-marahnya Luhan dengan Sehun. Ia tetap tak akan tega melihat Sehun seperti itu. Luhan duduk disebelah Sehun dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Hyung Mianhae." Sehun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku memang tak menyukaimu hyung. Kau tahu alasanku. Tapi sungguh aku tak tahu bahwa Kai adalah namjachingumu. Aku selalu mendengar cerita tentang namja chingumu tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu bahwa itu Kai. Kau juga tahu bahwa aku tak tertarik dengan semua ceritamu. Bahkan aku selalu acuh. Itu membuatku semakin tak mengira bahwa Kai itu namja chingumu. Apalagi kau tak pernah menyebutkan namanya." Sehun mengambil jeda sesaat.

"Kai sosok yg menarik. Ia orang pertama yang bisa membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia sosok yang memberi warna-warna cerah dalam kehidupanku yang selama ini hanya dipenuhi warna gelap. Kai mampu membuatku melupakan kepedihan yang aku alami. Kai mengenalkanku dengan sesuatu yang disebut cinta dan bahagia. Tapi disaat yang sama kai membuatku patah hati. Kau tahu kenapa?" Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang diam membisu.

"Kai menegaskan bahwa kami adalah teman. Memang malam itu saat kau memergoki kami, kau mendengar Kai juga berkata jika ia mencintaiku. Namun apakah kau mendengar ia berkata "Hajiman" diakhir kalimat? Aku sangat ingin mendengar apa kelanjutan dari kalimat Kai yang terputus itu."

"Hyung. Selama ini aku tak pernah meminta apapun darimu. Apa kali ini aku boleh meminta 1 hal?" Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dan melihat senyum tipis dibibir Sehun.

"Em" luhan menjawab singkat.

"Boleh aku memiliki kai?"

###

Masih diawal januari yang bersalju. Hawa dingin menyelimuti kota Seoul. Kai duduk dan bersandar diatas ranjangnya. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk beraktivitas. Ia melewatkan malam tahun baru beberapa hari yang lalu dengan stay dikamarnya. Kini ia sudah mulai bosan.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Masuklah!" perintah Kai pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Seorang maid cantik masuk dan menunduk memberi hormat pada Kai... " Teman anda sudah datang tuan."

"Suruh saja dia masuk. Dia bukan orang asing."

Maid itu keluar sebentar untuk memanggil seseorang. "Masuklah tuan Luhan. Tuan Kai sudah menunggu didalam."

Luhan masuk kedalam kamar nyaman milik Kai. Sedangkan maid yang menyambutnya tadi telah menutup pintu dari luar. Luhan megedarkan pandangannya pada kamar bernuansa krem itu. Kamar Kai luasnya hampir sama dengan kamar Luhan. Luhan sudah tak terkejut dengan kamar mewah semacam itu.

"ini kali pertama kau masuk kamarku hyung." Kata Kai tetap tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Em. Aku sering datang kesini tapi kau tak sekalipun mengajakku masuk ke kamarmu." SahutLuhan lalu duduk diranjang kai.

"Kau tak marah padaku kan Hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa marah."

"Ne. Arasseo. Tapi pasti kau kecewa." Kai menunduk dan meremas ujung selimut yang menutupi kakinya.

"Kau terlihat pucat Kai. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Luhan.

Kai tersenyum miris."Pasti akan terlihat bodoh jika aku berkata aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan memperhatikan Kai dengan seksama. Kai memang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia terlihat sangat pucat. "Apa kau sudah pergi kedokter?" Luhan cemas melihat keadaan Kai.

"Sudah hyung. Aku memintamu kesini memang untuk membicarakan ini." Kai melempar senyum tipis kearah Luhan. "Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf karena telah memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak. Dan tentang Sehun, dia tak tahu apa-apa hyung. Jadi kau jangan membencinya." Kai sedikit berat saat menyebut nama Sehun.

"Sehun bukan alasanku memutuskanmu. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari itu."

"Tapi kau mencintainya kan?" Luhan mengambil jeda Kai untuk menyela.

Kai menelan ludahnya yang tersangkut ditenggorokan. "Mianhae. jeongmal mianhaeyo. Cinta itu datang tanpa aku menyadarinya. Awalnya aku hanya ingin berteman dengan Sehun. Aku tak pernah bermaksud melukai siapapun. Tapi, jika aku tak pernah bertemu Sehunpun. Aku tetap akan mengakhiri hubungan kita hyung.

"Wae?" Luhan menatap wajah pucat Kai dan berhenti dimanik matanya.

"Karena aku sakit." Kai mengatur sedikit nafasnya. "Leukimia."

"Mwo?" mata Luhan membulat sempurna.

"Aku sudah menderitanya sejak bertemu denganmu 3 tahun yang lalu hyung. Kejadiannya hamper sama dengan pertemuanku dengan Sehun. Awalnya hanya berniat berteman. Tapi cinta menyerangku begitu saja. Dulu aku pikir aku akan sembuh. Ternyata tidak, penyakit ini semakin parah menggerogoti tubuhku. Aku sungguh tak ingin berkata waktuku tak lama. Tapi itu kenyataannya.

"Kau pasti sembuh Kai." Luhan berkata seperti itu seolah untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah tak berharap banyak hyung." Kai tersenyum miris. "Luhan hyung. Apa aku boleh meminta tolong padamu?"

"Katakan apa yang yang bisa aku bantu. Aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu." Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain itu. Ia hanya takut kehilangan Kai tanpa memberikan kenangan yang dapat membahagiakannya.

Kai menyibak selimut dan mengambil benda yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. "Tolong kembalikan ini pada Sehun. Kembalikan buku agenda ini padanya saat ulang tahunnya nanti."

###

Tengah malam yang dingin Ferrari merah itu terparkir Rapi dihalaman rumah Kai. Salju tipis melayang turun menambah dinginnya malam itu.

"Kau tak ikut kedalam hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Ani. Kau sendiri saja yang masak. Tadi aku sudah meminta ijin pada orang tua Kai agar kau diijinkan masuk. Turunlah. Palli."

Sehun turun dari Ferrari merah itu. "Hyung Gomawo." Katanya ketika Luhan akan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Em. Lakukan yang terbaik." Lalu Luhan melajukan Ferrari itu meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah Kai dengan sangat mudah. Sudah ada yang membukakan pintu tanpa ia repot2 menekan bel. Luhan memang sudah menyiapkan semua ini untuknya. Sehun naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Kai. Ditangannya sudah ada kue tart berukuran sedang dengan lilin berangka 19.

Sehun sedikit menahan tangan maid yg akan membukakan pintu untuknya. "Sebentar tunggu beberapa menit lagi." Sehun mengecek jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya. Ia menunggu jam itu menunjukkan pukul 00.00"

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, jam itu menunjukkan waktu yang tepat. Sehun mengangguk pada maid cantik disebelahnya. Dan maid itu membuka kamar Kai dengan sangat pelan. Sehun masuk kedalam kamar gelap itu sendirian. Sedangkan maid tadi menutup pintunya dari luar. Hanya ada sinar lilin dari kue yang dibawa Sehun dikamar itu.

Sehun menyibak selimut yang dipakai Kai. Ia memperhatikan wajah polos Kai yang diterangi sinar lilin. Kai terlihat sangat tampan saat tidur.

"Kai Irona." Sehun berbisik lembut ditelinga Kai.

Kai sedikit menggeliat. Matanya sedikit terbuka. Tapi lalu membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat wajah Sehun yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu Kai. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kai agar Kai bisa bangun.

"Saengil chukha hamnida. Saengil chukha hamnida. Saranghaneun kim jongin. Saengil chukhahamnida." Sehun menyanyi dengan suara lirih tapi masih terdengar merdu.

Kai bangun perlahan masih dengan keterkejutannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya. Sehun ikut duduk diatas ranjang Kai.

"Berdoalah. Lalu tiup lilinnya." Kata Sehun.

Kai mengangguk. Ia menyalakan lampu tidurnya terlebih dahulu sebelum make a wish dan meniup lilin. Ia tak ingin kamarnya gelap gulita saat ia sudah meniup lilin. Setelah ia meniup lilin berangka 19 itu, matanya beralih pada mata sipit Sehun. Ketika itu juga ada getaran aneh yang menjalari setiap inci tubuhnya. Getaran itu lebih hebat daripada saat ia bersama Luhan. Menyadari itu, air mata Kai mulai menggenang disudut matanya.

"Uljima. Kenapa kau malah menangis, em?" sehun mengusap air mata yang meleleh dipipi Kai. Kai justru semakin terisak mendapat perlakuan Sehun yang seperti itu. Sehun sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Kai. Jujur saja Sehun tak pernah berhadapan dengan seseorang yang menagis terisak-isak seperti itu.

Sehun segera meletakkan kue tart yang ada ditangannya keatas meja kecil dikamar itu. Ia lalu mendekap Kai kedalam pelukannya. Meletakkan kepala Kai didada bidangnya.

"Uljima." Sehun mengusap-usap punggung Kai lembut. Kai menangis dipelukan Sehun selama beberapa menit. Saat tangisannya mereda, ia melepas pelukan Sehun. Dan melempar sen

yum manis pada namja yang memeluknya tadi.

Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Kai. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa malam ini untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu?"

"Eobseo" saut Kai.

"Eobseo?" Sehun memastikan.

"Ne. Ayo kita tidur saja. Aku hanya ingin tidur dipelkanmu."

"Ne?" sontak Sehun terkejut dengan permintaan Kai.

"Kau tidak keberatankan?" Kai mendesak.

Sehun terlihat menimbang-nimbang ajakan Kai. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Hanya saja, pasti ia tak bisa menetralkan gemuruh detak jantungnya yang seakan ingin keluar dari dadanya.

"Ayolah." Kai menarik lengan Sehun pelan. Akhirnya Sehun mengangguk.

Sehun dan Kai berbaring berhadapan. Tangan kiri Sehun digunakan sebagai bantalan kepala Kai sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Kai. Kai juga mendekap Sehun dan menyentuhkan wajahnya didada Sehun.

"Aku suka wangi Sehun." Gumam Kai.

Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk menahan sensasi-sensasi yang muncul dan membuat perutnya bergejolak. Lalu ia mengecup singkat puncak kepala Kai. "Tidurlah."

Kai mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Begitulah akhirnya mereka tertidur dibalik selimut dan saling memeluk. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang membawa sensasi aneh namun memabukkan. Mereka hanya berharap malam bisa mengulur waktunya lebih lama lagi. Dan pagi lebih lambat datang.

###

TeBeCe

Jangan jadi Silent Reader ya...

yg gk punya akun ffn, bisa tinggalin komen d fb aq: Ulvia kyeopta ShaXo

twitter : ulviarahmawati

oh ya, agak oot nih. kan lagi pada heboh2nya regis exo-L. UDAH PADA DAFTAR?

aku udah dong


	6. Chapter 6 When the Whirlwind Blows

hello ini chap end. mian agak lama

siapin tisu y

happy reading...

WhirlWind

Chapter 6/ End

Kau datang dan pergi bagai angin. Begitu cepat menghilang. Meninggalkan hawa dingin yang memeluk tubuh dan perasaanku. Kau bahkan sudah tak nampak didepan mataku. Tapi dinginnya masih menusuk tulang serta jantungku. Sungguh aku ingin mengusir dingin yang menyakitkan ini. Lalu bergelung dalam selimut keegoisanku lagi. Namun hati kecilku melakukan sebaliknya. Ia tetap menyimpanmu dalam kotak yang rapi. Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa dengan hawa dingin yang kau tinggalkan. Nan Gwaenchanha.

###

Tok….Tok….Tok…

"Nugu?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara beratnya. Ia baru bangun tidur. Bahkan ia belum sempat turun dari ranjang.

"Ini Eomma." Sahut suara dari luar kamar Sehun.

Sehun segera beranjak saat tahu yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah Eommanya.

"Ada apa Eomma?" Tanya Sehun ketika Eommanya sudah masuk kedalam kamar. Nyonya Oh duduk di sofa dekat jendela lebar dikamar itu.

"Kau ingat malam tahun baru kemarin Eomma berkata bahwa Eomma sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untukmu?" nyonya Oh bertanya sambil memberi isyarat pada Sehun agar duduk disampingnya.

"Em." Sehun menjawab singkat. Ia duduk disamping kiri Eommanya dengan tangan kanan yang mengusap-usap matanya sedikit gatal.

Nyonya Oh menyibak poni Sehun. "Eomma akan memberikannya padamu sekarang." Lalu nyonya Oh memberikan sebuah kunci pada Sehun.

"Ige mwoya?" Tanya Sehun yang masih bingung.

"Kunci apartemen."

"Ye?' mata Sehun seketika membulat.

Nyonya Oh membelai lembut puncak kepala Sehun. "Apartemen itu milikmu. Surat kepemilikannya atas namamu. Kau bisa pindah kesana secepat yang kau mau. Jangan berfikir Eomma mengusirmu dari rumah ini. Hanya saja ….kau tahu maksud Eomma kan?"

Sehun mengangguk sangat pelan. "Arasseo eomma. Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo." Sehun langsung memeluk eommanya erat. Memang ini yang diinginkan Sehun. Ia sangat ingin memiliki tempat tinggal dimana ia tidak harus satu rumah dengan orang-orang yang membencinya.

"Apartemennya tidak jauh dari sini. Masih di gangnam-gu. Eomma tidak ingin berada jauh darimu. Eomma janji jika kau sudah pindah pasti eomma akan sering menengokmu." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Eomma punya satu lagi." Nyonya Oh melepas pelan pelukan Sehun.

"Eomma membuka sebuah club dance atas namamu. Kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai sebuah usaha. Eomma ingin kau mandiri. Karena eomma…" kalimat Nyonya Oh terpaksa terpotong karena pelukan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Eomma. Eomma Saranghae."

###

Seoul Hospital pertengahan Mei.

Sehun berjalan tergesa-gesa mencari sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit yang luas itu. Ia masih menggunakan seragam sekolah saat ini. Ia baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya ketika mendapat telefon yang mengharuskannya segera pergi kerumah sakit ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Eomma, Hyung?" tanyanya pada Lay yang duduk dikursi tunggu dekat ruang ICU.

"Molla. Dokternya belum keluar. Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu" jawab Lay.

Sehun duduk disebelah Lay. Ia melihat ayahnya mondar-mandir didepan ruangan. Sedangkna kakek neneknya sedang duduk sambil menenangkan diri. Sehun tak melihat paman dan bibinya. Mungkin mereka sedang ada perjalanan bisnis.

"Kau tak mau melihat Luhan dulu? Dia ada diruangan disekolah sana. 3 ruangan dari sini." Lay menunjuk ruangan tempat Luhan dirawat.

"Kau bisa mengantarkanku hyung?'

Lay mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban.

"Kai?"

Sehun menengok ketika ia mendengar Lay menyebut nama Kai.

"Ah hyung." Sahut Kai.

Sehun sedikit terkejut ketika matanya menangkap sosok namja yang baru keluar dari ruangan disebelah kamar Luhan. Kai sedang apa kau disini?" mata Sehun menelisik tubuh Kai yang saat ini terbalut pakaian rumah sakit.

Kai salah tingkah. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Apa kau sakit?" Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan lagi pada Kai. Terlihat raut khawatir diwajah Sehun. Ketika itu Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa tabung infus. Tangan kanannya masih terpasang selang infus.

"Luhan hyung." Kai menatap Luhan yang menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit yang sama dengan dirinya. Kai melupakan pertanyaan Sehun yang masih menggantung.

Luhan sendiri kaget dengan keberadaan Kai disana. "Apa sakitnya Kai sudah semakin parah?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hyung. Sehun ingin mendengar kronologi ceritanya darimu." Ucap Lay memecah keterkejutan diantara mereka.

"Em masuklah." Luhan membuka pintu kamar inapnya sedikit lebar. Agar mereka bisa masuk.

"Hyung. Apa aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Kai pada Lay. Lay mengangguk memberi persetujuan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun ketika mereka semua sudah ada didalam.

"Tadi aku mengantar Eomma pergi belanja."

"Ceritakan garis besar kejadiannya saja hyung." Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan. Ia benar-benar sudah tak sabar.

Pagi tadi Luhan mengantar eommanya belanja disalah satu supermarket yang ada di Seoul. Luhan sudah selesai ujian kelulusan jadi ia punya waktu untuk mengantar eommanya. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Mobil Luhan yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang tertabrak truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah berlawanan.

Truk itu memang tidak stabil karena sopirnya yang mengantuk. Pengemudi truk itu sudah mencoba menghindar tetapi itu justru membuatnya menabrak samping kanan mobil Luhan. Tepat dibagian eommanya duduk. (ingat ya. Mobil korea kan setirnya dikiri). Kejadian itu sangat cepat membuat Luhan tak bisa berfikir banyak.

Sehun hanya mematung mendengar penuturan Luhan. Tak ada ekspresi apapun diwajahnya. Hanya datar dan tatapan kosong dimatanya. Kai yang ada disamping Sehun mengusap bahu Sehun pelan. Mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan agar Sehun kuat menerima semua ini.

###

Sehun duduk dibangku taman rumah sakit. Ia tak bisa duduk menunggu didepan ruang ICU. Jadi ai lebih memilih duduk dihalaman ini. Menikmati musim semi yang hampir berakhir.

"Sehun-ah." Lay menyentuh bahu Sehun dari belakang.

"Kai. Duduklah."

Kai duduk disamping Sehun. "Eommamu pasti baik-baik saja." Ucap Kai.

"Em. Semoga." Jawab Sehun. "Kau sakit apa? Kau sangat pucat." Tanya Sehun sambil membelai lembut pipi tirus Kai. Kai menyentuh tangan Sehun yang berada dipipinya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahu Sehun tentang penyakitnya.

Sehun melihat tangan Kai yang menyentuh tangannya. "Kenapa ada bintik-bintik merah dikulitmu Kai?"

"Ah. Ini hanya bekas gigitan nyamuk."

Sehun tahu Kai bohong. Tidak mungkin bekas gigitan nyamuk sebanyak itu. Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi pada Kai. Tapi panggilan Lay menghentikannya.

"Sehun-ah. Ayo masuk. Palli." Lay terihat tergesa-gesa, Sehun merasa ada yang tidak beres. Jadi ia langsung menyeret Kai dan mengejar Lay yang sudah berlari didepannya. Kai sendiri berusaha mengimbangi ritme langkah Sehun yang saat ini menarik tangannya.

Diruang ICU kini penuh isak tangis. Ayah Sehun menangis disamping sesosok tubuh yang sudah tertutup kain putih. Luhan mematung dan menangis dalam diam. Sedangkan kakek neneknya menghalangi Sehun yang ingin melihat jasad ibunya.

"Haraboji. Biarkan aku melihat eomma. Jebal." Sehun memohon pada kakeknya yang saat ini sedang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Haraboji. Halmoni. Biarkan Sehun melihat eommanya." Lay membantu Sehun.

Akhirnya kakek dan nenek Sehun membiarkan Sehun melihat eommanya untuk yang terkahir kali. Sehun berjalan melewati ayahnya dan berdiri disamping jasad ibunya. Tangan kanannya perlahan menyibak kain putih yang menutupi jasad ibunya.

"Eomma." Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya ketika melihat wajah cantik ibunya yang kini penuh dengan luka memar dan bekas darah. Ia tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi. Bahkan ia juga tak sanggup megeluakan air mata.

Semua kenangan tentang eommanya berkelebat cepat didalam otaknya. Eommanya yang selalu melindunginya. Eommanya yang selalu menguatkannya. Eommanya yang selalu memberikan rasa aman untuknya. Bahkan Sehun baru saja pindah ke apartemen dan diantarkan eommanya. Tapi kini eommanya sudah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Kai yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan kejadian itu berjalan pelan kearah Sehun. Ia menyentuh lengan Sehun pelan. Ia sendiri tak mampu mengucapkan kalimat penghiburan apapun. Sehun berbalik menatap Kai, lalu sedetik kemudian ia jatuh dipelukan Kai. Ia masukkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kai. Menumpahkan segala kesedihannya disana. Masih tanpa air mata dan tangisan.

Luhan mencoba memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan didepannya. Mereka tak tahu bahwa disini Luhanlah yang paling terpukul. Eommanya meninggal karena dirinya dan sekarang ia harus melihat orang yang dicintainya sedang memeluk adiknya sendiri.

Luhan menggerakkan kakinya yang kebas keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia sungguh tak tahan dengan ini semua. Lay yang menyadari kepergian Luhan langsung mengejarnya.

"Hyung."

Luhan berhenti mendengar panggilan Lay. Air matanya kini menderas. Bahkan sekarang ia terisak. Lay segera merengkuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap-usap punggung Luhan yang bergetar. Membiarkan ia terisak seperti itu.

Sehun berdiri dibalkon apartemennya. Sinar matahari sore yang hangat menyentuh kulit putihnya. Ia sedari tadi berdiri mematung disana sejak pulang dari pemakaman eommanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Derrrrrt…

Sehun meraih ponsel disaku celananya. "Rival calling." Begitulah yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dengan malas Sehun menerima panggilan itu.

"Ne hyung." Jawabannya malas.

"eodiseo?" Luhan bertanya diseberang sana.

"Apartemen."

"Cepat kembali kerumah sakit sekarang." Suara Luhan terdengar panik.

"Waeyo?"

"Kai….."

Sehun segera menutup sambungan telefon ketika ia mendengar Luhan menyebut nama Kai. Ia langsung teringat Kai yang dirawat dirumah sakit yang sama dengan Luhan. Perasaanya mendadak jadi tak enak.

Seoul Hospital

Sehun terus berlari menuju ruangan tempat Kai dirawat. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya sedang berlari kesetanan. Saat ia sudah sampai didepan kamar Kai pun ia langsung menerobos masuk. Tak peduli orang tua Kai yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya Luhan yang sudah ada didalam diam saja.

Pemandangan yang sama seperti sore kemari. Sesosok tubuh yang tertutup kain putih hingga menutupi puncak kepala. Dengan orang-orang yang menagis disampingnya. Seketika itu Sehun kehilangan sikap tenangnya. Tangannya dengan kasar menarik kain putih yang menutupi seseorang yang terbaring kaku disana.

"Kai." Tangan Sehun menyentuh pipi Kai yang sudah mendingin.

"kai. Irona. Irona jebal. Palli." Tangannya mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh kaku Kai.

"Irona. KAI IRONA. JEBAL." Ia mulai berteriak. Tangannya kini mengguncang tubuh Kai dengan kasar. Luhan mencoba menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari sana.

"Lepaskan aku hyung. Kai harus mendengarkanku. Kai harus bangun. Ia hanya tertidurkan? Kai harus bangun sekarang." Sehun berusaha menyentuh tubuh Kai lagi.

"Irona Kai. Irona. Jebal. Bangun sekarang juga Kai. Jebal." Kini tubuh Sehun mulai merosot ke lantai. Ia tak sanggup berdiri. Luhan menangkap tubuh Sehun dan mendudukkannya di kursi samping ranjang Kai. Sehun terisak disana. Air mata yang sedari kemarin ditahannya kini tumpah.

"Waeyo? Wae? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku juga? Irona. Kau tak bisa pergi seperti ini. Sebenarnya kau kenapa, em? Jelaskan padaku Kai. Irona." Sehun harus berusaha berbicara pada Kai. " Irona. saranghae."

Orang tua Kai keluar dari ruangan itu. Mungkin mereka sedang memberikan kesempatan pada Luhan dan Sehun untuk bicara. Luhan menyentuh bahu Sehun pelan. Tapi Sehun menampiknya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Matanya bahkan bengkak karena terus menangis sejak kemarin.

"Mianhae. Hyung tahu ini sudah telambat."

"Jangan bertele-tele. Cepat katakan." Kesabaran Sehun sudah habis.

"Tubuh Kai sudah tak bisa bertahan dengan penyakitnya. Ia sudah bertahan sejak 3 tahun terakhir dan kini ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Kai menderita Leukimia."

"Mworagu?" Sehun seakan tak percaya.

"aku juga baru mengetahuinya beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahunnya Januari yang lalu."

"Dan kau tidak memberi tahuku?"

"Aku sedang mencari waktu yang tepat."

"Apa menurutmu sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat?"

Luhan terdiam tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kai sudah tidak akan bangun lagi hyung. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat senyumnya untuk terakhir kali. Kenapa kau membuatku menjadi seperti orang bodoh? Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu ku sejak kemarin-kemarin. Jadi apakah sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat?

"Mianhae." Luhan menyesal dan ingin memeluk tubuh Sehun. Dengan kasar Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga membentur dinding dibelakangnya.

"Terlambat hyung. Semuanya sudah telambat. Aku benci kau Luhan hyung. Aku benci kau yang selalu jadi pusat perhatian. Aku benci kau yang selalu mendapat kasih sayang. Aku benci kau yang punya segala-galanya. Aku benci kau yang menyimpan rahasia ini dariku. Dan aku benci kau yang telah membunuh eomma. Kau pembunuh."

Luhan terkesiap mendengar kalimat terakhir Sehun. Ia tak pernah menyangka Sehun akan berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi setelah ini. Pergi jauh dari hidupku."

Luhan segera keluar dari ruangan itu setelah mendengar kalimat pengusiran dari Sehun. Sehun sendiri tak sadar jika Luhan akan benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya.

###

Sehun P.O.V

"Tuhan. Berikanlah tempat yang terbaik untuk eomma dan kai. Mereka adalah warna yang pernah mengisi kehidupanku. Tolong katakan pada mereka bahwa aku sangat mencintai mereka." Aku menelan ludah yang tersangkut ditenggorkan dan mulai mengucapkan doaku yang kedua.

"Jika aku boleh meminta. Aku mohon pertemukan aku kembali dengan Luhan hyung. Tidak seharusnya aku mengusirnya waktu itu. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya. Dan mengatakan bahwa aku menyayanginya. Jika ia membenciku. Aku janji tak akan marah. Karena Luhan hyung tak pernah marah saat aku membencinya dulu. Bahkan ia tak marah saat aku merebut Kai darinya. Ia tak marah saat aku mengusirnya. Luhan hyung mianhae."

Aku meniup lilin berangka 21 yang mulai meleleh. Kubaringkan tubuhku dilantai apartemen yang dingin. Membuka buku agenda yang sedari tadi kugenggam. Lembar buku itu sudah mulai lecek karena terlalu sering kubuka. Tulisannya mulai memudar karena bekas air mataku yang jatuh disana. Tapi semuanya masih jelas terbaca.

Sehun-ah. Oh Sehun.

Kau bilang jika kau mencintaiku, em? Ne, nado saranghae. Hajiman….

Kau pasti tahu kelanjutannya kan? Kita hanya teman. Sampai kapanpun kau akan jadi temanku. Mianhae. Aku tak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu ataupun Luhan hyung. Semua terjadi begitu saja.

Awalnya aku hanya ingin menghapus gurat luka yang ada diwajahmu. Tapi aku justru terjebak dengan cinta yang mengalir diantara kita. Jika aku bisa memutar waktu, pasti aku tidak akan membiarkan semua ini terjadi.

Untuk sebuah rahasia yang aku tutupi darimu., Luhan hyung akan menyampaikannya padamu. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakan langsung padamu. Aku takut.

Jika aku pergi. Jangan terlalu lama menangisiku, Ne? aku tahu kau bisa. Kau hebat Oh Sehun. Kau bisa mengahadapi dunia yang kejam ini. Fighting. Perlihatkan senyum indahmu pada orang-orang diluar sana. Buat mereka terpikat oleh pesonamu.

Sarnaghae.

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Mian hyung menulis ini dibawah tulisan jongin. Hyung hanya mau bilang jika hyung pergi. Seperti keinginanmu. Hyung tak akan kembali ke korea lagi. Hyung tak akan mengganggu hidupmu. Oh Sehun haengbokkhae. Saranghae.

Luhan.

Klik…..

Tombol play MP3 player yang ada disaku celanaku tertekan tanpaku sengaja. Lagu The Letter milik davichi melantun dari sana. Aku meringkuk dan memeluk kedua lututku. Memejamkan kedua bola mataku erat. Berharap jika aku membukanya lagi, semua rasa sakit ini sudah berlalu.

Semoga…..

###

End

###

oh y mian lagi, aq gak bisa bales kalian satu2

thank udah nyempetin baca ff aq

sampe jumpa d ff aq berikutnya

i love u all, mumumumumu :*


End file.
